The Battle of Reefside
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: One man. Two paths. One destiny. Lord Drakkon invaded the world and attempted to destroy everything. But Dr.Oliver has returned from the Devil's Playground and it's time to finally face his greatest demon. A dark reflection of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the final piece in my "Personality Shift" series. It is important that you read all of the preceding works before tackling this. The proper reading order can be found on my profile.**

The air was silent, so thick with energy that it caused each hair of Tommy Oliver's body to stand up.

"We don't have much time before the guards start to regroup," the Red Sentrie said. "Thankfully I still have the keys to the garage."

Before Tommy could even begin to question things further the man began to rush down the hall.

So he followed.

"So what happened to us?" Kira asked. "What was that light?"

Tommy felt a chill down his back. Whatever had happened, it was far too familiar for his own comfort…

The eleven of them made their way through the ghost-like halls. Moving as silently as their current situation allowed.

Tommy looked nervously towards Maria, her broken, bloody form and he hoped they would find a way out of this mess.

The steel doors to the garage opened up and Kimberly almost died of laughter.

Sitting on a landing pad was a helicopter designed after a pterodactyl.

"Zedd was trying to find a way to reverse engineer weapons from the salvaged Zords," The Red Sentrie explained.

Suddenly Tommy felt a rush of lightheadedness. The brash and powerfully potent memories of the ancient Eltarian sage burned through his mind.

"Skull?"

The red soldier froze. "It's been ages since somebody called me that."

Tommy couldn't help but hug him.

"This is romantic and all that," Scorpina said, "But we should probably head out of here."

Everyone grew silent as they headed inside of the vehicle and the Black Sentrie moved to the controls. "Good thing they gave me training on how to fly one of these things." The man took off his helmet to reveal a square jaw and a mane of thick brown hair.

 _Richie_ … Tommy thought to himself.

The Yellow Sentrie stood silently. Watching the operation with a calm gaze.

The helicopter took off and was gently flown out of the giant open doors and into the wide world. Below them rested Mesogog's island fortress, now supporting large beams that held the transported building in place above it.

Above them sat the big blue sky, now plagued with large red cracks...


	2. Chapter 2

The one thing Tommy knew that he needed to do most was to catch up Hayley. It felt like he hadn't seen her in months and he craved the comfort of his best friend.

Which is why it was beyond weird to find Jason and Zack sitting in her office at Cyberspace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, "I figured you'd be more happy to see your old friend."

Tommy froze for a moment. He hadn't seen Jason since the mission to the Moon, hadn't even talked to him since the ten Red Ranger's had all parted ways.

The two then hugged. Tommy gave into the comfort, allowing Jason's strong arms to melt into him.

"So where's Hayley?" Tommy asked his old friend.

"Yeah…" Zack said, "That's not something you're going to like to hear."

Tommy sat down as his two former partners filled him in.

* * *

The first thing Kira's mom did when she came home was cry.

"I didn't know what happened to you," Her mom said in between sobs, "There were so many attacks, and I was worried you got caught up in one of them…"

"I'm okay," Kira said. In truth, she wanted to fabricate some lie that would help settle her mom's curiosity, but she couldn't even begin to think of one.

Her mother continued to smother her in a giant hug, sobbing softly.

"Look, mom," Kira said, feeling her stomach pang with guilt, "I know you were worried, but I need some time alone… in my room."

After a few seconds, her mom nodded, and took a step back, wiping her face off. "Alright, I'm sorry hun. Go ahead."

Kira kissed her mom on the cheek, something she hadn't done in years, and rushed back to her bedroom.

In a way, she regretted coming home so fast, because it only complicated things. But she also knew that her mom needed the closure, and it would have been evil to withhold that from her. '

With a locked door behind her, Kira opened up her bedroom window and slipped outside.

* * *

The four remaining Dino Rangers stood inside of Cyber Space, with three more people that neither Kira nor Ethan even recognized.

The three Sentries were all at Dr.O's place, recuperating from the battle, and the Thunder Rangers were with Maria at the emergency room.

Kimberly and Scorpina stood at the entrance of the room as if they didn't really belong there.

Kira had just heard the news, that Hayley had left with Dr.O's old team to find one of his old girlfriends and get a crystal to stop one of Lord Drakkon's new friends.

Meaning that they were all essentially on their own.

"So we have some scans from Bio-Labs in regards to what happened to the sky," Jason explained. He clicked a few keys and displayed the image of the red cracks running across the sky. "Those fissures appear to be some kind of dimensional energy, they're arising from a great amount of temporal stress being pressed on our reality."

"What does that mean though?" Trent asked.

"It means our worlds are starting to collide," Ethan surmised, he perked up as something clicked in his head. "That explains how we were transported back here!"

"That seems to be the case," Jason said. "Now we just need to figure out why."

A silence settled over the small, crowded room.

That is until Scorpina broke it abruptly. "He has an army of millions on a planet he basically owns now." she said darkly, "So what would be a better way to conquer the next than by linking them together?"

Dr.O clenched his fists together, "We don't have the type of manpower to handle a hundred troops, let alone an entire army."

Kira could feel her guts turn to ice. She had seen the cold, calculated way that the other Dr.O operated. She couldn't even imagine how he would handle an army.

The thick awkwardness was broken by a blaring alarm.

Tommy kicked Jason out of the seat and signed into the terminal, "There's an attack… at the hospital."

"Maria," Kimberly breathed.

Then another warning appeared across Dr.O's screen.

"There's an army of-" His face twisted into a confused expression.

"Oozemen," Jason finished, "And they seem to just be causing chaos across Main Street."

"They're trying to split us up," Scorpina said, "Divide and conquer."

"As weird as it is to agree with her," Zack said, "She's right."

"Ethan and I can take the hospital," Kira said, "Along with Kim and Scorpina. While Trent and Dr.O fight those... _Oozemen_." She shivered as she looked at their slimy forms.

"Hey, don't count me out," Jason commented. "I haven't had the chance to see Tommy's new powers up close just yet."

"If that's settled," Tommy said, "Rangers, head out!"

* * *

Tommy frowned as he stared at the glutinous monsters making their way down the street. They were mindless, attacking anything that caught their attention.

"Be careful," Jason warned, "They're dumb, but they pack a mean punch."

Tommy nodded and reached for his key. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

The Black Dino Ranger jumped to action, slicing one of the Oozemen in half with his saber.

"So-uh- Kimberly," The Red Ranger said as his Power Sword cut down an Oozeman. "Is that weird?"

"Oh yeah," Tommy admitted, "But I'm getting used to it."

"Have you talked to her since she dumped you?" Jason asked. " _Our_ Kimberly, I mean."

"Not exactly," He admitted, "Not since that Maligor thing at least."

"Maybe you should," Jason replied, "I mean the breakup was harsh, but I bet you two would be good friends now."

Before Tommy could reply there was a loud crashing noise, he turned to see a sight that would make his blood boil.

A White Ranger stood with his gloved fingers across Trent's neck.

Despite the fact that Tommy had never seen the suit in his life, he knew exactly who was beneath it.

He kicked an oncoming Oozeman and charged right for the Ranger.

Tommy swung his saber, but it was met with a familiar sight.

Saba.

The Ranger turned to Tommy if he could see past the visor Tommy knew the monster would be smiling.

"I was hoping you'd come alone. That way we could have a more personal first meeting."

* * *

Matthew and Fred tried to barricade the doors as the enemy charged.

"Just when we think we're safe," Fred muttered, "Always."

Matthew sighed, they had been extremely lucky. If they had been left in their own dimension Maria wouldn't have lasted more than another hour.

But it seemed that their luck had just about run out.

The metal doors began to creak under the floor weight of the monsters.

"What those things anyway?" Fred asked, "They look like some syfy rejects."

Suddenly there was a loud clunk from behind them, and Matthew turned to see the green Ranger-like creature that had arrived with Dr.O during the siege of Zedd's palace.

Something about his stance told Matthew he wasn't there to help.

"Oh don't worry," He said, "I'm just here for your Coins."

"Good luck," Fred said and raised his Morpher, "You'll have to pry them off our bodies."

The figure just shrugged, "Your loss I guess."

* * *

Kira used her Petra Grips to tear into the Tyrannodrones that surrounded the hospital entrance. The feeling was almost nostalgic. Like she was taking a step away from all of the craziness and back into something familiar.

And then one of them shot a laser out of its mouth, and she remembered that things were still pretty complicated.

Kimberly and Scorpina moved together in unison, their new powers enhancing their already impressive speeds.

The Tyrannodrones simply didn't stand a chance against them. Once the entrance was cleared the four Rangers all rushed in at once.

It was there that they found both Matthew and Fred, bloody and unconscious.

Both of their Morphers sat empty.

* * *

Drakkon dropped Trent and used his free hand to punch Dino Black's helmet.

Tommy felt the blow jerk his head backward, sending a ringing in his ears and he tried to keep his footing.

But by then the enemy was charging forward, his blade pointed outwards.

Tommy moved at the last second and missed the weapon by mere centimeters.

"It's good to see that you still continued to train," Drakkon said, "At least you haven't lost that."

As Tommy threw several more attacks at Drakkon and watched as the alternate version of himself dodge them flawlessly. Then something dawned on him.

Drakkon knew exactly how to counter each move because he had learned them at the same time.

With that in mind, Tommy reeled his fist back and hooked Drakkon in the jaw. His fist connected and the warlord stumbled backward.

Sometime down the road, he'd have to thank Rocky for giving him some basic boxing lessons.

"Cute," Drakkon spat, "But don't think that'll score you any extra points."

Tommy's mind was racing, he knew that if he couldn't deliver another blow then Drakkon would merely recover and they'd be back to square one.

Tommy moved fast, swinging his sword downwards and propelling a black orb of energy that splashed against the villain's armor.

Drakkon staggered backward, while clearly not mortally wounded it seemed that the attack did more damage then he realized it would.

He growled from beneath his helmet and opened an invisiportal behind himself. "This isn't the end."

And he swiftly allowed the portal to swallow him.

* * *

Kira flinched as Dr.O slammed his fist against the table, knocking over several empty cups and some pencils in the resulting quake.

She could see the anger on his face, the visceral fury that ran like cracks through his features.

She couldn't ignore how much he looked like Drakkon…

"So we're down two more Rangers," Dr.O breathed, "And Drakkon has their Thunder Coins."

"Not all of them," Kimberly said, holding up the red coin that belonged to Maria. "I took this before we brought her to hospital."

"That's good," Dr.O said, trying to calm his storming rage. "But we don't have anyone that can use it."

"Ahem," Zack said, who had been silently sitting the whole time. "It might have been a while since I donned the colorful spandex, but I can give it a shot."

"I don't exactly think the guys at H.Q would want another agent running around like that," Jason admitted, "It was hard enough for them to let _me_."

"Well if they decided to take me off the payroll they can at least wait until we have a safe planet," Zack said and took the coin.

Kimberly suddenly stepped up to Zack and wrapped her arms around him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she breathed in his ear.

* * *

Even with two new Power Coins in his grasp, Lord Drakkon was far from being happy.

That fool from another world had not only been able to keep up with him, but he'd also been able to _surpass_ him in battle.

That was something Drakkon didn't intend to allow a second time.

This was something that deeply disturbed the overlord. He hadn't really considered his other half to be much of a threat. After all, he was a softer version of himself.

An utter inferior version.

Still, there were things to look forward to, Drakkon had to admit while staring at the growing rift in the clouds.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had some personal stuff messing up my schedule. Things have cooled off a bit though so I should be able to post more regularly. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me. I'm excited to experience this final story with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

This was one thing Tommy didn't know if he'd ever get used too.

Skull sitting on his recliner. With one of Tommy's robes wrapped around him.

"You have no idea how long it'd been since we all had a shower," Skull said. "I'm pretty sure I'll have to soak my armor in bleach for months just to get that funk out!"

"I still don't understand," Kimberly said. "Why did you guys suddenly change sides."

"We didn't," Richie said from the couch. "We were always on your side."

"They were sleeper agents," Tommy explained, calling on the fuzzy memories of Zordon. "Put there in the wake of the final battle."

"Yeah," Skull explained. "Zordon summoned us and explained that the world was basically done and told us to lay low and wait for someone to call out that special phrase."

"I'm not going to lie," a voice said from the hallway. "I was starting to doubt if anyone would come at all." the woman stood at the entrance of the room. One of Tommy's robes hanging off her slim form.

"Jenny?" He asked. His memories of high school were foggy at best but he seemed to remember her as the niece of

"That's right," Skull said. "We're the misfits, the B-Team!"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. The sight was so surreal. The three people before him were nothing he'd expect as Rangers, yet Zordon had chosen them as his final ace.

And just like always, it seemed to work out.

"It's just good to see some familiar faces," Kimberly said. "Y'know, from my own world."

"I hear that loud and clear sister," Skull replied with a smirk.

* * *

Kimberly couldn't sleep that night, not with so much buzzing around her head.

She looked over towards Scorpina, who snored peacefully from the other side of the blow-up mattress on Tommy's floor.

She stood up and walked toward the back porch, hoping the night air would cleanse her mind.

She hasn't expected to find Skull already out there.

"It's good to see a normal sky," he said softly. "Ain't it?"

"Almost normal," she replied, her eyes tracing the hairline cracks.

"Hey look!" He said and pointed up, "You can see Venus!"

"That looks just like a star to me."

"That's just the light reflecting off of it," Skull explained.

Kimberly just nodded, looking up at the sky. He was right, it was amazing to have the sky back.

"Hey… look," Skull began nervously. "I'm sorry for how I acted back in High School."

"Dude its fine," Kimberly replied, "Water under the bridge."

"I was hormonal," Skull breathed, "And insecure." He leaned over the railing, the light of the moon hung over his face. "If I would have known those were gonna be the last normal years of my life I would have played them differently." His face pointed towards the ground. "Bulk too…"

Kimberly sighed and set her hand on Skull's back. "I know this past decade has been rough, but this is finally our chance to make things right. We can beat that bastard and get back at him for everything he's done."

Skull turned back to Kimberly, and that was when she noticed his eyes were wet. "You're right," Skull said. "We're gonna stick it to that asshole."

* * *

Trent couldn't help but hold his breath as he stood outside of the Bio-Labs H.Q.

Kira stood next to him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Letting me come with you."

Trent felt his face flush with heat, "Honestly I'm scared."

"I would be to," Kira said and took a step towards the door. "But sometimes doing the right thing is the scariest thing you can do."

Trent took a deep breath and followed her inside.

* * *

"Lord Drakkon isn't going to stay patient with you forever," Ivan Ooze warned as they stood a couple feet from the building. "If you continue to operate independently of his plans he's going to consider you a liability and dispose of you."

"Then why did you come with me?"

"Simple," the morphological wizard said, "I'm here to make sure you don't muck this up a second time."

* * *

"Thank you," Wes said as they finished up the last piece of documentation. "With all of your father's assists, we can cripple Lord Drakkon."

"Yeah," Trent said quietly, "At first I couldn't shake this horrible guilt. I felt like i was selling out all of his hard work."

Wes nodded politely. There wasn't any judgment on his face, only pure understanding.

"But my dad wouldn't want me to let people get hurt, and REALLY wouldn't want his stuff being used for evil."

Trent's head hung downward. "He wasn't Mesogog… he was a good guy."

And that was when the room's alarm began to ring out.

"Is there a fire?" Kira asked.

"No," Wes said and shot up, "That isn't the fire alarm."

When he reached for his Morpher the others quickly got the hint, and they all rushed out of the room.

In the lobby, Silver Guardians fired into the posse of Oozemen that were quickly overrunning the place. Wes rushed into action, holding out his morpher and calling, "Time for Time Force."

The Red Time Ranger cut down several of the slime monsters and he cleared a path for the unarmed civilians to escape.

"It's so weird that he's a Ranger," Kira muttered to Trent. "Cool, but still weird."

The two Dino Ranger quickly morphed and jumped to his aid, but as Kira fought with her Thundermax Saber another creature appeared before her.

"Boo!" Ivan Ooze screamed with a cartoonish look on his face. He quickly grabbed her weapon and tossed it aside. "I haven't seen you before. It's good to see that Tommy isn't the only eye-candy!"

The Yellow Ranger drew her Ptera Grips and swung them against his side. Purple sparks flew from his body, but Ivan Ooze hardly even seemed fazed. He fired a bolt of purple electricity from his finger and sent her flying backward.

Trent went to aid her, but that was when the other figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Come on Trenty," The voice taunted, "You know you'd rather play with me."

The White Ranger clenched his fists as he stared at the teen in the black battle armor.

"Conner?" Kira asked, looking up as she recovered from the attack.

"I wouldn't worry about me," He said and nodded towards Ivan Ooze, "But I'm flattered nonetheless."

Trent grabbed his Drago Sword and rushed towards Conner. He parried with the Sword of Conquest as he armed his black colored morpher.

In a flash of dark energy the Tyranno Slayer armor wrapped around his form.

"I don't think we ended our last battle on the right terms," Conner said, "So I was hoping we could redo it."

"Alright," Trent muttered, "But don't complain when you get your ass handed to you."

The two Rangers charged at one another, their bodies pure blurs of color as they bounced back and forth.

"It was a shame that I didn't get to finish off the idiot last time," The Tyranno Slayer said, "But thanks to his morpher Lord Drakkon is going to rule over everything."

Trent kept silent, feeling his fury returning.

"Maybe I can do the same thing to Kira. I bet she would look _stunning_ in a body cast! Or how about a casket?"

The White Ranger growled and shifted into his Super Dino mode and charged forward.

"I was hoping you'd do that again," The Tyranno Slayer said and jumped to the side of Trent's attack. Right as the White Ranger rushed past Conner summoned a wave of dark energy and crashed it against Trent's body.

The White Ranger flew to the side, skidding across the ground and knocking over a small table covered in business cards.

It was around that time that Wes noticed Kira's struggle against Ivan Ooze, the Red Ranger summoned his battlizer and used his flaming sword to dispatch the Oozeclones and jumped at Ivan himself.

"Well isn't that impressive," Ivan said, "Another alternate form! You know, back in my day we didn't rely on so many transformations. We just kicked ass harder."

The flaming blade swung down towards the morphological wizard, and he immediately caught it mid-swing.

And his hand began to boil.

"Ow, that's pretty hot," Ivan muttered.

Wes pulled away and swung again, slicing right into Ivan's midsection.

Ivan looked at the giant tear in his midsection and frowned, "Well, looks like you're on your own kid." and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Tyranno Slayer ducked under the White Rangers sword and delivered a quick jab with his golden blade, sending a rush of sparks from Trent's armor.

Kira jumped to his aid, kicking the dark Ranger in the helmet before stepping between them.

"You might want to get out of the way," Tyranno Slayer hissed, "Before I mess up your pretty face."

"Oh come on," She muttered, "I know you have better threats than that."

He swung his blade, but Kira caught it easily with her two weapons.

Trent picked himself up and jumped to the other side of Tyranno Slayer, making a triangle around him with the help of Wes.

"Breaching an enemy's base with limited numbers is never a good tactical move," Wes muttered.

"It's never stopped any of you," Conner said and unleashed a wave of dark energy that knocked all of them off their feet.

Wes quickly recovered was about to jump back towards Tyranno Slayer.

When a green invisiportal opened in front of him, and Black Dragon dropped in front of him.

"It was foolish of you to leap into battle like that," Drakkon hissed through the robot's communicator, "And now I have to clean up your mess." A blast of blue energy shot from Black Dragon's hand and knocked Wes backward, deactivating his battlizer in the process.

Tyranno Slayer took advantage of the fresh chaos and charged right towards Trent. He punched him the chest and knocked him out of Super Dino mode as he crumpled to the ground.

Kira came to his aid, but Tyranno Slayer had predicted that move and swung right into her midsection with his golden blade.

She screamed out as sparks raced across her body.

"I have been trying to destroy you since my creation," Tyranno Slayer hissed, "To prove my worth, not just to my masters but to the universe itself. None of that matters now, now I simply want to cause you _pain_." He stood over Kira with his blade downward, but his voice was directed at Trent. "It is in my D.N.A. I will destroy everyone that you love."

Tyranno Slayer swung his blade down, aimed perfectly towards her heart.

But paused moments before contact.

His fingers clenched the blade hard enough for his gloves to squeak, and his muscles began to shake.

But the blade didn't budge.

Tyranno Slayer growled viciously and took a step backward. "This human form, it binds me like a chain!"

And then he paused, looking towards Black Dragon.

Tyranno Slayer moved with Conner's super speed, away from a confused Trent and Kira, and towards the other battle.

Black Dragon stood over Wes, moments away from delivering a deadly blow.

When the golden blade suddenly punched through the machine's chest.

The three Rangers all watched in disbelief as Black Dragon flailed around, sparks racing down its body.

"What are you doing?" Lord Drakkon demanded.

"Claiming my true form." Tyranno Slayer hissed.

And everyone was temporarily blinded by a bright light.

In the light, everyone could hear something horrifying.

A laugh.

When the light subsided Black Dragon stood as calm as a statue. The Sword of Conquest resting in its hand.

Conner looked at his own hands in disbelief.

"I have no use for you anymore," Black Dragon said and blasted Conner backward.

Kira and Trent rushed to their friend's aid, prepared to fight against the monstrosity to keep him safe.

But thankfully that fight didn't need to happen, because the damage done to Black Dragon had been too much, and it immediately fled.

Leaving the four of them alone.

* * *

Reefside Hospital was getting full of Rangers. Eric, the three Thunder Rangers, and now Conner.

Thankfully Conner would be out in a few hours.

The other Dino Rangers all stood around his bed. Nobody talked, nor had they even attempted yet. Not with the look that plagued Conner's face.

He had been freed of the White Ranger's presence, and the Sword of Conquest was gone.

But Conner still seemed haunted.

"I'm sorry to seem rude," Tommy spoke after a few seconds and turned Kira, "But can you and Ethan leave for a little bit?"

Kira looked a bit betrayed, but she merely nodded.

"Yeah," Ethan replied as well, and the two of them slowly stepped outside.

When the door closed behind them Tommy spoke.

"Look, Conner, I know this is scary to deal with. We've all done bad things under evil's control."

"It wasn't like that," Conner spoke softly. "Sure, there were times I couldn't control my body, but that wasn't all the time." His hands gripped the thin sheets tightly, "Sometimes I was just angry… sometimes I just wanted to hurt people."

He looked up at Trent with an embarrassed look.

"It's okay," Tommy said. His mind raced with flashbacks of his beginning days with the rest of his team. The lack of confidence, the remorse. He wished he could suck it out of Conner.

It would be better to endure it a second time then watch him suffer.

"The White Dino gem didn't make me evil," Trent said, "It manipulated my feelings, used my darkest emotions against me. I'm sorry you had those feelings inside of you."

"I just wish I could forget everyone that I hurt," Conner muttered.

"You can't," Tommy said, "And eventually you'll be glad that you couldn't."

"Why?"

Tommy felt both of the teen's eyes buried into him, and that was when he realized all three of them were on the therapist's couch.

"Because eventually you're going to find someone just as damaged as you were, and they're going to need you. They're going to need a voice to tell them that it gets better."

* * *

By nine o'clock everyone else had left, went home to rest. Because in the end they never knew when Lord Drakkon was going to strike next.

But Conner couldn't leave, not yet at least.

He stood in front of the door with a heavy feeling in his heart.

And after a deep breath, he stepped inside.

"What the hell are you here for?" Eric barked.

Silence fell, and the T.V droned in the background.

"I-" He started and then stopped for a moment, "I'm sorry for what happened- what _I_ did to you."

"Cool," Eric spat. "I'm glad that you aren't all evil still. But that doesn't change the fact that a pretty little nurse has to come in and pretend I'm not inconvesnousing her every time I have to use the stool."

Conner hung his head down, the words gripped his stomach like claws, squeezing the life out of him.

"Get out," Eric said, and turned away from Conner. "Go save the world or something. Give me a reason not to hate your guts."

Conner nodded in silence and stepped out.

Somehow, despite being a punch to the stomach, he felt more motivated somehow.

* * *

"I have thoughtlessly executed people for far less," Lord Drakkon warned with a sneer across his face.

Ivan Ooze was slumped against the southern wall, his body plagued with lacerations from his battle.

Black Dragon held himself up with his golden blade, sparks occasionally pouring from his wound.

"But _this_ ," He said as he examined Black Dragon, "This is interesting."

"Finster," Lord Drakkon said, "Fix up this machine for me and add some updates as well. Something that will help accommodate its newest pilot."

"And you," Lord Drakkon said to Ivan Ooze, "We already have something for you…"

"We may lose to these Rangers," The dark Ranger said to his generals, "But we grow stronger with each passing day, and soon we eclipse them. Then, we will swallow them whole."


	4. Chapter 4

While silence was something the Rangers knew to be very wary of, it did allow Conner to catch up.

"So Hayley went to _another_ planet?" He asked with his eyes wide open.

Ethan nodded, "Not to mention she's a Ranger now too."

"Man, I really did miss all the cool stuff."

Behind them, Trent and Kira worked together at the desk of the Cyber Cafe, with Hayley gone the least they could do was help keep her business afloat. Despite working in shifts, and having store hours greatly cut, it was exhausting work.

"I can't believe Hayley does this every day," Kira said, as she wiped down a keyboard with disinfectant.

"I know," Ethan said, his cast-bound arm on the table, "I took a three-hour nap after my shift yesterday."

"I can't imagine how she found time to make all our zords too," Conner added, slightly reluctantly.

The others all made a conscious effort to nod. Ever since Conner had returned from the Tyranno Slayer guise he had become much quieter and reserved.

"I guess we didn't really get the chance to appreciate it until she was gone," Trent replied.

All of the Rangers nodded silently.

"Maybe we should do something when she gets back," Kira suggested, "Like throw a party."

"Yeah," Ethan said with a hint of darkness in his voice, "Assuming the city is still standing by then."

* * *

Black Dragon stood in the corner of the dank room. Not long ago this area had been used by Mesogog to engineer his monsters, but the equipment had been altered by Finster. It seemed more twisted and jagged.

"Alright," Lord Drakkon said to the purple man before him. "Step inside."

"Now wait…" Ivan Ooze objected, looking nervous for probably the first time in a millennium, "What exactly is this going to do to me?"

"Your body is composed of morphological molecules held together by dark magic," Lord Drakkon explained. "All this machine will do is _aggravate_ them."

"Sounds… unpleasant, " Ivan Ooze muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that now," Drakkon replied and opened up the chamber.

Ivan Ooze stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

Drakkon looked over at Finster and smiled, "Pull the lever."

If Black Dragon had guts they would be frozen as he watched the sadistic look cross his face.

Finster nodded and pulled down the rough chunk of metal. The machine hummed to life, like the buzzing of a raw electrical wire.

The sound intensified, shaking the ground before his very feet.

A scream escaped the chamber as it ignited with bright light.

The door opened and Ivan Ooze fell to the ground. Smoke poured from his flesh.

Flesh, now a glowing indigo.

Sparks raced his skin, a grin on his face.

"How do you feel?" Lord Drakkon asked.

"I feel like a million bucks!" The morphological being said. "How about I go visit those little Power Punks?"

* * *

They came without warning. Oozemen marched in a wave, causing mayhem at every turn. Mischievous grins on their faces as they attacked anything in sight.

Which at this point wasn't much. With the continuous attacks, each one getting more and more intense a lot of the civilians had actually fled. With only those that lived in suburbs or those too poor to move to remaining.

"I didn't realize how disgusting these freaks were," The Red Dino Ranger said as he swung his staff into one of them.

"Yeah," The Yellow Ranger replied, "They're pretty gross, pretty fugly too."

"I wonder what they taste like," The Red Ranger said. "Grape Jell-O?"

"Dude stop," Blue spat, "You're gonna make me gag."

The White Ranger laughed as he swung into another Ooze clone. He had to admit, it was a refreshing feeling to have the team back together again.

"Where's Dr.O?" Yellow asked.

"He was back at his personal Batcave," Red replied, "So it might take him a bit."

Trent dodged a swinging fist of one of the Oozeman and summoned a barrage of arrows that tore through its gelatinous skin.

He had to admit that these creature's seemed tougher than before, though it could just be his own imagination.

"Watch out!" The Yellow Ranger yelled to Trent. He turned his head just in time to watch a bolt of purple lightning fly from an Oozeman's hand and punch his chest. Sparks flew from his armor as he flew backward.

The creature didn't even have time to turn before its head was cleaved off by the Brancho Staff.

"Didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun did you?" The Black Ranger asked. Behind him were the Pink and Gold Thunder Rangers.

Just as the seven Rangers all regrouped their ears were hit with a wicked laughter.

Ivan Ooze stepped out of the mob of monsters. "Things back at the island were getting boring, so I figured I'd come and play."

Trent readied his Draco Sword, he remembered how dangerous this guy could be.

"I don't believe we've met yet," Dino Black said.

"But I've met _you_ , or at least the other version," Ivan Ooze said with a smirk.

"I'm nothing like that lunatic," The Black Ranger said.

"Good!" Ivan Ooze howled, "Maybe you won't be such a stick in the mud."

The being shot a blast of raw purple energy at the group. Dino Black rolled to the left and immediately ran forward. Trent followed behind, knowing how despite Ivan's playful nature he wasn't something to be taken lightly.

The Black Ranger ducked under one of Ivan's punches and slashed with his blade, sending a small rush of sparks.

"Wes told me that you aren't really that tough."

"Oh come on," Ivan Ooze said, "That pushover doesn't know a thing about real power."

Suddenly Trent could feel the air grow thick with static. He jumped back just in time to dodge the wave of energy that threw from his feet.

The Gold Thunder Ranger jumped in to aid Dr.O, "I've heard legends of you," She said, "You're more revolting in person."

"Why thank you," He said and shot her backward with a blast of energy.

"Alright," The purple wizard said, "No more playing around kiddos."

His body began to glow with energy and thick strands of electricity raced across his form.

The Red Dino Ranger tried to rush towards the enemy while he was charging, but his energy was so intense it threw the Ranger back.

"The fun thing about being a morphological being," The wizard howled, "Is that you can take any form you want!"

To the fear of all of the Rangers in the area, Ivan Ooze began to grow.

His body swelled larger and larger, past the size of normal buildings and too the size of skyscrapers.

"It's been a while since we've had to deal with this," Red muttered.

Each of the Rangers scurried around Ivan's stomping foot. His laugh echoed around the city.

"What's wrong Rangers?" Ivan asked, "Don't like playing bugs?"

Trent knew that he needed to do something before Ivan completely leveled the city.

He put his morpher to his face and summoned his zords, quickly forming the DinoStegazord

"Oh man," Ivan mused, "I haven't seen one of these in ages."

He punched the Megazord's chest, raining sparks.

"Let's see if they're as tough as Zordon used to make."

Trent frowned, concentrating as hard as he could. "Guys," He said through the comm, "Get out while you can, I'll hold him off."

The Cephalazord and Dimetrozord rushed to the scene, jumping up and forming the arms of the Megazord.

Three beams of light appeared before Trent in the Megazord.

"Sorry dude," Ethan said, "But you can't get rid of us that easy."

Trent smiled under his helmet, the power the other Rangers radiated relieved a lot of the stress of maintaining the Megazord.

The Megazord swung its saw arm into Ivan, ripping sparks from the monster's body.

"That almost tickles," Ivan said and shot the machine with purple electricity.

The Rangers fell to their knees as the pain transferred to their own bodies.

Trent tried to pull himself up, but to no avail, the pain was too overwhelming.

Ivan was abruptly interrupted by a blast of energy that hit his shoulder. He whipped around to see the giant Brachiozord lumbering forward.

"How many of these things do you have?" Ivan hissed.

The Megazord began pounding into Ivan with a series of hydraulic punches provided by its purple arm. The force behind them didn't appear to do much damage, but their secession was overwhelming the monster.

Which was as close to successful as they could be, until they were interrupted by a sword ranking their side.

Trent turned and froze, looking over at the new enemy's maw.

"Hello White Ranger," Black Dragon said. "Ready for the next rematch?"

* * *

With his Zord set to autopilot, Tommy went to aid Kim and Scorpina in getting rid of the Oozemen.

The Black Ranger summoned an orb of energy that flew from his weapon and caused the Oozmen to simply explode.

"Behind you!" Kimberly warned. Tommy whipped around and saw one of the purple men trying to sneak up behind him.

That didn't last.

Behind Tommy, the Red Time Force Ranger jumped out, chronosaber slashing.

"Brings back memories," Wes said smugly.

"Yeah," Tommy replied, "fewer robots more slime."

Tommy felt a dark twist in his stomach, thinking about how Eric couldn't join them in the fight due to his back injury.

When had things gotten so bad?

That was when the Black Ranger was taken out of the battle by the sound of crunching metal. Ivan held the Cephalazord in his hand, crushed like a soda can around his fingers.

Black Dragon joined in, pounding into the remaining Megazord.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, Dr.O turned to see the other Rangers completely surrounded by Oozemen. He swore under his breath and turned to go aid his friends.

That was when the invisiportal opened up above Dr.O and a Psycho Green jumped down.

"I wondered what happened to you," Dr.O said as he armed his weapon.

Psycho Green raised his weapon, a green dagger that seemed eerily familiar. "Well, I didn't get locked up by being a loyal soldier."

The two clashed blades, Tommy ducked under the creature's swing and kicked Psycho Green in the chest.

Tommy looked over at the Thunder Rangers fighting trying to hold off the wave of purple fiends.  
He didn't have time for this freak.

Psycho Green noticed the Black Ranger's distracted state and charged forward, but Tommy quickly clicked back into reality and jumped to the side. He fired an orb from his staff that slashed against the villain and sent him tumbling to his side.

"You aren't going to be able to beat me," Tommy said. "We both know that."

Psycho Green laughed. The monster picked himself up. "I wasn't sent here to kill you. I'm just holding you back."

Another deafening crunch, followed by a crash and an earthquake as the other arm of the Megazord was thrown to the ground.

"This is way too easy!" Ivan Ooze howled.

"Drakkon knew you would try to save your comrades," Psycho Green said. "And that just won't cut it."

Kimberly screamed as she was knocked from her morph. Tommy's grip on his weapon tightened as he went to rush to her aid.

Only to once again be intercepted by Psycho Green.

Tommy could feel his guts turning to slush. Drakkon wasn't trying to take over the world right now, that was paused simply to cause _him_ pain. Drakkon wanted everyone in Tommy's life turned to ash.

The warrior turned his growing fury into strength, slashing into the Psycho Ranger and pouring sparks from his twisted armor.

"Cute…" Psycho Green muttered, smoke pouring from his new wound. "It put you right where I needed you to be."

The twisted Ranger grabbed hold of Tommy's head, and his hands ignited with a green light.

"You may have changed colors…" Psycho Green said, "But you still _taste_ green."

Tommy tried to pry himself away from the villain, but his grip was too strong. It overwhelmed every sense in his body, filling himself with a sharp static that left him horribly numb and weak.

"So much power dormant in your soul…" Psycho Green admired. "It's tempting to just suck you dry…"

" _Our Megazord won't hold up much longer…"_ The desperate voice of Kira pleaded through the comms. " _We need help!_ "

" _Well, why didn't you ask sooner?_ " Another voice replied.

That voice… even through the growing fog in Tommy's mind, he could recognize that voice.

Of course, the temporary lift in spirit was extinguished as the Psycho continued to absorb as much of Tommy as he could.

Then suddenly Psycho Green was throw off of the Black Ranger, flying across the street and hitting a parking meter.

"I've always hated you Psycho Rangers," A male voice barked.

Tommy looked up, and much to his surprise he found the Red Space Ranger, Drill Saber in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Saving your ass," Andros said, "What else is new?"

The Psycho Ranger quickly recovered, throwing himself at the Space Ranger.

"I don't know why you'd think you can scare me," Andros said. "I took out all the other Psychos. Twice."

"Those were merely pale imitations," the villain growled. "I'm the real thing." The Psycho Ranger swung his dagger into Andros' chest, pulling sparks from the Ranger.

Despite the severity of the situation, the battle took a back seat in Tommy's mind as another figure appeared at the scene to battle Ivan.

The Zeo Megazord swung its sword into Ivan, managing to generate purple lighting that arched across his form.

" _Thanks for holding him off_ ," Hayley said through the comms. " _But we can handle this from here._ "

Ivan Ooze grimaced and threw his fist into the Megazord, but it's metal hands easily caught it.

" _Those Dinozords are a pain in the ass to fix_ ," Hayley said. " _So you'll have to excuse me for being so pissed_."

"I don't like these odds," Ivan muttered. "Let's see if I can stack them." The creature suddenly split down the middle, creating two separate Ivans that attacked the Zeo Megazord from the front and behind.

Tommy swore under his breath, despite the power of the Zeo Megazord it couldn't handle both the Ivans.

"I got this freak," Andros said. "You go help them."

Tommy nodded and rushed forward. He closed his eyes, focusing on a power he hadn't touched in ages.

"Red Battle Zord, now!" Tommy called, ignited the psychic uplink.

The red Zord came to the scene and Tommy teleported inside.

Old skills reawakened as he fired several blasts from the Zord's wrist cannons.

"More Zords?" Ivan howled. "How many toys do I have to crush before you stop?"

With one Ivan distracted the Zeo Megazord could focus back on the other Ivan. Its sword ignited with power and delivered a slash, one that completely tore Ivan into a million pieces.

"Yikes," The other Ivan said. He charged himself with purple energy and electrocuted the Battle Zord.

Tommy gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain.

" _Hey Tommy,_ " the familiar voice of Rocky said. " _The Megazord doesn't feel the same without you let's have a reunion_."

The Black Ranger nodded, using what was left of his strength to send his Zord jumping into the air. In unfolded above the Megazord, landing on its head and providing a new helmet along with shoulder mounted cannons.

Tommy was lowered to the cockpit, where he was surrounded by a ton of familiar helmets.

"Its weird seeing you all like this. I'm used to be being in the middle." He said, then became overwhelmed and slumped forwards.

"Its okay," Rocky said as the Black Ranger leaned on him, "I got you.'

"Good thing you guys came together," Ivan Ooze said. "Otherwise I'd get bored destroying you both."

"Good luck with that," Zeo Pink replied.

That...that didn't sound like Kat, Tommy realized with a sense of relief and confusion.

"That's Tori Hanson by the way," Adam replied, seeming to pick up on his confusion. "It's a long story."

The Megazord rocked back and forth as it took more hits from Ivan.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion," Zeo Red said, "But we can't take much more of this."

"You're right," Tommy said, feeling more relieved than ever to hear Hayley's voice. "It's time to wipe this freak off the face of the Earth."

The Megazord began to hum with power and the two cannons charged with glowing energy.

And then they fired, shooting two beams directly into Ivan Ooze.

The morphological creature looked down and frowned, seeing his body begin to boil and steam.

He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance before his body bursted, sending globs of purple slime all over Megazord and the entire area.

"Well that's good," The Red Zeo Ranger said, "I don't _what_ I'd do if I had to hear that freak open his mouth again."

"Yeah," Rocky said, "But don't you think that was a little… easy?"

"Rocky stop," Tanya said. "Please stop saying that it always-"

The Megazord began to rock back and forth, throwing the Rangers around.

"Backfires!"

"Look!" The Pink Ranger shouted, pointing down at the street. The large purple spots left over from Ivan Ooze began to shift, separating into small dots that then changed into something that from their perspective looked like marching ants.

Tommy froze, his matter had converted itself into an army, but not an army of Oozemen.

An army of Ivan Oozes.

The shaking intensified until the window of the cockpit shattered, revealing twenty different Ivans with twisted grins across their faces.

"Nice ride," One of the Ivans said. "Mind if I take it for a drive?"

The six Rangers fought against the wave, but the army of Ooze was too powerful, and the Rangers were instead ejected out of the cockpit and to the ground below.

 **A/N: I work an earlier shift tomorrow then I normally would so I decided to post this chapter early. Had a lot of fun working on it, and hope you enjoy it just as much :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Drakkon watched the confrontation with a twisted smile spread across his face.

"It seems that disgusting lump of a phlegm actually did something useful," Drakkon said smugly, "Good job Ivan, now it's time to finish those Rangers.

"Sorry bud," the main Ivan said from somewhere in the mob. "But with power like this, I don't have to listen to anyone."

"Listen closely," He hissed. "If you retract that comment immediately, I won't personally _boil_ you in a cauldron of molten lava."

"Sorry but you don't scare me," Ivan said. "There's only one of you and one million of me." With that Ivan ended the communication.

Lord Drakkon knew Ivan Ooze felt pretty smug at that moment, but that didn't phase the White Ranger.

Because even with a rogue agent things were going completely as planned.

* * *

Tommy Oliver knew things were bad. But how could they have gotten _that_ bad?

The Zeo Megazord charged through the city, toppling building and leaving nothing but complete destruction in its wake.

Tommy consulted his Morpher and his Brachiozord slammed its massive neck into the giant machine.

The Megazord turned, almost seeming annoyed as it began to pumble the solo Zord.

It wouldn't last long but it would give them all some time.

Tommy and Hayley stood back to back as the Ivan's closed in.

"You guys did a real number on me up there," the Ivan leading the charge said. "So now we'd like a rematch."

"Fine by me," Tommy said as he raised his staff. "I've still got some fight in me."

"Don't count me out either," Hayley said. "I'm just now getting the hang of this Ranger stuff."

The Ivan's charged, and the two Rangers fought back.

* * *

The White Ranger ducked under the golden blade of the Black Dragon, barely missing the top of his helmet by inches.

"I'm impressed," Black Dragon muttered. "You're mortal form hasn't grown tired yet?"

"It'll take way more than this to wipe me out," Trent said, he then summoned a volley of arrows that sailed through the air and collided with his enemy's thick armor.

Black Dragon groaned in frustration, smoke leaking from his body. He then ejected a blast of energy from his hand that punched Trent in the chest and sent him flying back.

At first, Trent didn't understand why Black Dragon had shrunk back down to their size, or why he had followed him exclusively.

It was painfully simple though, despite changing bodies and becoming arguably more powerful than ever.

He was still just the hapless clone trying to outshine the original.

" _Everyone!"_ the red sentry that defected to their side called through the comms. " _The Ivan's are destroying everything. We need you to focus on them for the time being._ "

"Great…" Trent muttered, still dazed from Black Dragon's last attack. "Just when things couldn't get more messed up." He pulled himself up as Black Dragon approached. "Can we put this on hold? At least until your slime, buddy stops destroying the city?"

"What are you talking about?" Black Dragon snapped. "That isn't what Ooze was directed to do."

"Plans have changed," an Ivan Ooze digging through a trash can said. The purple wizard pulled out a half eaten sandwich and took a bite. "We're taking this city by storm, Capital Ooze from now on!"

Black Dragon fired a blast of raw energy into Ivan, it punched his chest and splattered him against a nearby car.

Trent took that diversion as an opportunity to rush away from Black Dragon and escape down the alley.

He didn't like running from a fight, but he didn't like the odds any better.

* * *

Kira cut into the thick wall of gelatinous forms as Conner and Ethan helped a couple of trapped civilians into one of the armored Silver Guardian transport vehicles.

"Please help us," A chilling voice broke through the crowd. It was crying and desperate.

It broke Kira's heart.

"Please…" The woman begged, "My daughter is still out there… she must have slipped out when we weren't looking."

"It'll be okay," Conner said, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "We're doing everything we can."

The Yellow Ranger felt her stomach twist, knowing what was coming next.

"But my Kira!"

"We'll find her," The Yellow Ranger said. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you in danger. She'll be fine and the Rangers will take care of her."

"Okay…" Her own mother said darkly.

Kira wanted nothing more than to rip her helmet off and hug her mom. Instead, she numbly helped her onto the transport vehicle.

"Find her." Her father said, showing more emotion then Kira seen in her entire life.

"It's a promise," Kira said and turned back towards the mass of Ivan's and their rampage.

One of the Ivan's jumped out at her, a grin on his face.

"You thought you could distract us?" He inquired, "Watch me exterminate that little four-wheeled bug!"

Kira shot several blasts at the villain but to no avail, he merely shook them off as his finger began to glow with purple energy.

The army was massive, immortal, and completely unstoppable. This wasn't even a battle, it was game, and the city were his toys.

Kira didn't even know how to make a dent in them, that is, until the Green Ranger jumped forward, ax flying.

The Zeo Ranger interrupted Ivan's attack, his ax going through Ivan's torso. A large gash formed in the Wizard's side.

And it didn't instantly rematerialize.

Ivan scowled, looking down at the wound. "I should have smelled that blasted crystal."

The Zeo Ranger swung again, cutting into Ivan's head and causing the rest of the body to become a clear colored liquid that poured down the drain.

"OH WELL," the army sang in unison, "THAT WAS MERELY ONE OF ME. YOU MUST ROOT US FROM OUR CORE TO END THE INVASION!"

"Thanks for the tip," The Green Zeo Ranger said. "You guys get that?"

" _Working on it,_ " Hayley said through the comms. " _Just a little busy_."

* * *

Busy was a bit of an understatement, she was utterly overwhelmed.

Her saber was blurry, carving the mob of Ivan's into grape jelly while Tommy stood by her side.

"You're a natural," Tommy exclaimed. "You'll probably surpass me when I wore that suit soon enough."

"Yeah whatever," she said with a rising blush. She thought back to the first time she met Tommy. He had been fresh into his college studies, still hot off his racing career.

She had been enamored by him, by his raw skills and charisma. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't one of the hundred girls on campus who'd fallen head over heels for him.

" _Good news,_ " The voice of Skull, the Red Sentrie exclaimed through the comms. " _I found the main Ivan_."

"Great," Tommy replied, "Mark it for us."

" _No problem,_ " Skull said, " _It was pretty easy. You see, Ivan was smart enough to give each of his clones the same amount of magical energy, which normally would have completely thrown me off._ "

Hayley cleaved her Zeo Saber, silencing another Ivan which was satisfying but her arms were beginning to groan from the stress.

" _But thankfully I could track their connection back to its source._ "

"Awesome," Hayley said, "Absolutely brilliant. Now PLEASE just sent us the coordinates!"

" _Oh yeah sorry_ ," Skull said, " _Just got carried away_."

Hayley signed, she forgot how fun things seemed on the other end of the battle.

The dot ignited on the map displayed in her helmet. It wasn't far, just half a block.

Easy.

Hayley collapsed another Ivan into clear goop, moving over its corpse as she rushed forward, Tommy at her side. She remembered how nervous he made her in the beginning, Tommy Oliver was a creature from another planet. A brilliant scientist with the body of a god. These butterflies had stayed consistent even as they became friends.

She felt a twist in her gut, the memory that seemed so blissful at first, but so painful in retrograde. She had accidentally given Drakkon the one thing she wanted Tommy to have the most.

Suddenly a green portal opened above their heads, and a White Ranger descended.

Hayley gritted her teeth, looking hard at the man that haunted her dreams.

"What a happy reunion," Lord Drakkon said, "Two best friends reunited together. It's almost tragic that I have to interrupt it."

"How many times do I have to kick your ass before you'll give up?" Tommy asked.

"Tsk. Tsk." Drakkon muttered, "You might as well go help your students while you can. Because I didn't come here for a rematch with you." He looked hard at the Red Zeo Ranger. "I came for her."

He took a step closer.

She took a step back.

She thought of his sweaty hands holding her back. She thought of the lust, the love, the pure desperation ignited into a physical thirst.

She thought of the _thing_ growing inside her.

"You know what I want," He said simply.

"I know what _I_ want," She snarled. She could feel the familiar heat rising in her chest. "I want your corpse hanging down from the tallest building in Reefside!" The golden chest armor materialized around her form. "I want you to just DIE!"

The White Ranger barely had enough time to rise, Saba, before she came charging.

* * *

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent all jumped around the various Ivans, their weapons blur of motion. But they did little then hold the relentless tide at bay, barely giving the Zeo Rangers the time they needed.

"I should feel stoked working with these legends," Ethan said as he blasted an Ivan with his pistol, "But I just feel like we're playing second fiddle."

"Well it makes sense," Kira said, "Our weapons bounce off them like rubber, the Zeo Rangers are our only shot at beating Ivan."

"You guys holding up alright?" Rocky asked

"Yeah," Conner said, as he turned away from the fight one of the Ivans punched him in the gutt. "We're doing fine…"

"Don't things seem kinda… quiet?" Ethan asked. "I mean of course there are these freaks, but what about all of Drakkon's other lackeys?"

Before anyone could acknowledge Ethan's statement a scream broke through the army. Zeo Pink shot at an Ivan, apparently the right Ivan, because of the scowl across his face.

"I guess I can't avoid this battle," Ivan said, his body rippling with energy. "You may have the only thing that'll kill me, but with only four of you present you can't do squat. So I'll just have to finish you off before the fifth arrives."

Various Ivans jumped at the main counterpart. Their bodies melted into raw material, together they formed a ten-foot mass that looks stringy and only vaguely humanoid. Its face, like a melted action figure, swung at Zeo Blue, knocking the Ranger backward.

"I don't know where you are," Adam said desperately, "But we really need you, Hayley."

* * *

"Working on it," Hayley said, "Just a little preoccupied." Her sword slammed against Saba with a rush of sparks.

Tommy moved in from behind, jumping over her and swinging his saber downwards.

Where it connected with the Dragon Dagger.

"I'll give you credit," Drakkon said. "This has been the most action I've seen in years. Save for a wonderful experience with a sexy redhead."

Hayley drew her blaster and fired several point-blank shots into Drakkon's chest. Sparks flew from his armor and he took a step back.

"I don't want it to be like this," Drakkon said, smoke rising from his armor. "I want us to be friends. Maybe more."

"I already told you what I want," Zeo Red said, combined her pistol and sword into the pistol's advanced form and continued to fire into Drakkon. Drakkon leaped into an invisaportal and appeared to the left of Hayley. He kicked the blaster out of her hand and grabbed her throat.

"We're connected now," Drakkon whispered, "Why not just accept the inevitable. Me, you, and little junior," Hayley could practically _feel_ him smiling under his helmet. "One happy family."

A blast of energy threw Drakkon down, forcing him to drop Hayley as a result.

"Mom taught you not to treat girls like that," Tommy said.

"Our mother? We never met our own mother, just some woman who took us as a child and _forced_ us to believe she was our mother."

"I can't believe I used to think like that," Tommy said. "I'm just glad one of us learned better."

"Oh, I've learned a thing or two myself…" Drakkon muttered, "More than you realize." He then looked at Hayley. "When you're ready to talk I'll find you."

An invisaportal opened behind the White Ranger, and he stepped inside of it.

* * *

Tori hadn't been a Zeo Ranger for very long, but she'd been a Power Ranger long enough to know when things were going south.

And they were already halfway through Mexico.

Zeo Yellow splattered the tendril that rushed towards her and a new one immediately took its place. Purple lightning escaped its tip and shot down her spine as she fell to the ground.

Zeo Green jumped to her aid hatches flying.

But he failed to see the other tendril sneak up from behind and wrap around him like a hungry snake.

Rocky rushed forward, ax ready, but Ivan's fist grew to the size of a bus and hit the Blue Ranger head-on.

Tori deflected a bolt of lightning with her shield. She tried to think about how Kat fought, how she used thpse powers to their full advantage.

Then she thought, _screw it_ , _I'm a ninja_. She rushed forward, her Ninja Blade in hand. She converted it to gun mode and fired a few blasts powered by the Zeo Crystal. Sparks flew from Ivan's gelatinous skin.

Tori landed on the ground and her weapon seamlessly returned to its bladed form as it sliced Ivan's right hand off.

"Hey!" The monstrous form wailed. "That was my favorite hand!"

Suddenly all of the nearby Ivans jumped to the mass, causing the form to nearly double as its features became more and more inhuman.

All six of its legs pounded into the ground as it approached Tori, its face shifted to gain mandibles which snapped angrily.

The four Dino Rangers summoned their cannon and fired at Ivan, but even the combined blast hardly affected it.

"It's time you kiddies learned some respect," Ivan said. "I am the Disciple of Destruction," the mass of ooze proclaimed. "Countless armies on countless planets have fallen to my wrath. A couple of fancy colored warriors aren't going to do squat!"

"Let's see about that," a voice said from behind Tori.

The Pink Ranger looked over and smiled, seeing her red companion on the scene.

Zeo Red and Dino Black arrived just in time to cut down the tendril holding Adam.

Ivan saw the writing on the wall and summoned a giant blast of purple lightning in an attempt to fry Hayley before the team could be completed.

The air ignited with energy, and everyone was blinded by the intense purple sheen.

Thankfully Tori and Ethan jumped in front of her, using their shields to halt the attack. The two Rangers were thrown backward, sparks flying from their armor.

* * *

Hayley looked towards the purple monstrosity, he wasn't even recognizable as Ivan Ooze anymore. Just a twisted creature of purple slime.

Each of the Rangers picked themselves up, suits radiating smoke and sparking with electricity.

"Alright," Zeo Red said, "We have to hit this guy together. It's time to clean up this filth."

The Zeo Cannon appeared in front of the team, and each of the five Zeo Rangers grabbed hold of it, charging it with energy directly from their Zeo Crystals.

The blast fired, ignited everything in blinding white light. The energy punched Ivan Ooze, burning away his purple form as it was sugar dissolving in water.

The blinding light intensified, becoming a burning essence that swallowed everyone on the block.

The light faded, but Ivan was still standing.

"Is that _all_ you have?" The creature asked, more Ivan clones dematerialized upon approach, fixing the damage and causing the creature to grow larger and more twisted. It became a creature more akin to a spider with its eight thin legs, the face shifted, becoming horribly detailed and human.

Ivan smiled from the body of the purple oozing spider. "Turns out Zordon was just a fraud! I truly am unstoppable. And as soon as I have a quick bite," His sloppy tongue drug across his meaty lips," I'm going to destroy the rest of his miserable city.

Hayley knew what she needed to do next, even if she didn't _understand_ why. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was the Zeo Crystal speaking to her directly.

It didn't matter what it was.

"Everyone," She breathed as the creature skittered towards them. "I need your Zeo Crystals."

"What are you talking about?" Zeo Blue said, "They're the only thing stopping spider-guy from ripping us to shreds."

"Even working together they won't be able to end this," She explained, "They need to be combined together like they were originally intended to."

"No!" Tommy said, "That much power under one host would tear them apart." He grabbed her hand in such a passionate way she would have fainted had it happened years ago. "I won't lose you like that."

"Tommy Oliver," Hayley said softly, almost automatically, "If I survive this we have to talk about something really important." She turned towards Ivan, "But unfortunately we can't debate this further. Ivan is going to kill everyone unless I stop him." The words flew from her lips, she wasn't even sure if they sounded heroic. She didn't even think it mattered.

Right now, with the lingering feeling of Drakkon's fingers on her throat, and the growing dread in her stomach, she'd rather be a martyr than a hero.

"I'll do it," Adam said abruptly, "You guys are my family, and I'd rather risk myself than lose you all."

"No," Hayley said. "It has to be me." The words rose from her gut with power and finality.

For the first time in her life, she _actually_ felt like a leader.

Each of the Zeo Rangers nodded. They all put their hands together, and they began to pulsate with their respective colors.

Hayley didn't know exactly what would happen next, but there wasn't time to think.

She put her hand over all of theirs, and the light shifted to one heavenly gold.

The light escaped their bodies, taking away their morphs immediately and washed over Hayley. Her armor shifted from red to white and her helmet changed from a star to a hexagon. The power was overwhelming, like tiny knives scraping across every inch of her skin.

She gritted her teeth. The pain was tedious, but it wouldn't be long before the Ooze Monster and her clashed.

She just had to _hold on_.

The creature was almost upon her, it eclipsed the setting sun, covering the crimson world with a blanket of darkness.

Hayley gripped her blade, now a giant broadsword.

She closed her eyes, blinking away the tears, and prayed to a god she desperately hoped was there.

As she jumped forward and plunged towards the unknown.

Ivan Ooze grinned as stray tendrils flew from his form but she easily dodges them, spinning through the air like a ballerina.

Hayley hoped she looked like a star because she was about to full-on supernova.

The two clashed and she felt the purple slime wash over her like a wave. Her sword parted it as easily as scissors through paper.

Hayley was swallowed, completely surrounded by Ivan's glutinous form.

"You thought you could defeat me!" Ivan howled from every direction. The hole behind her began to close and her body was quickly being encased like a piece of fruit in Jell-O. "But I will bury you!"

In was then, completely helpless and trapped inside in the giant purple slime monster. She finally felt the power inside of her erupt.

A pulsing light escaped her chest, growing and growing, stronger and stronger. Every inch of her body burned, even her eyes burned but the orb of intense power was strong enough to burn away the slime that trapped her.

The power was tearing her apart, but equally destroying Ivan in the process.

The Ooze Creature screamed in agony, flailing around and thrashing into buildings, but Hayley was so overwhelmed by the feeling of her own organs failing she didn't even notice.

"With...or...without...me…" the creature of ooze proclaimed through his dying breath. "YoUr WoRlD WiLl BURN!"

Ivan Ooze collapsed into a giant puddle of watery liquid and Hayley subsequently fell to the ground. Her white armor failed, leaving her Zeonizer utterly destroyed.

And darkness surrounded her vision.

 **A/N: For a while, I wasn't sure if adding Ivan Ooze to the story was a good idea. I didn't want to bog down the story with unnecessary villains. But after getting to write this chapter I can safely say it was totally worth it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Applogies for the gap in posts. The holidays and SDD failures got in the way. Thankfully all of that has been resolved and the battle of Reefside can continue...**

Hayley always wondered what it would be like to die.

Her father was a devoted Christian/former alcoholic who spent many dry nights angrily staring at the television.

"Sometimes I wonder…" he said with that same glossy look in his eyes. "If God ain't just the worlds biggest scammer."

Hayley had said nothing at the time, merely looking at him softly.

"They say you just gotta accept him as your lord and savior. He can wash away a life of sin. Murders, rapists, hell politicians too everyone gets a free pass as long as they give the old man in the sky their word. _Their word!_

Yet some of us bust our ass, go to church every Sunday, pay ten percent of our check, and get the same treatment."

And there Hayley was, an endless field of green spread out in front of her.

Maybe she'd done it. Maybe she'd earned salvation without pledging her soul.

"That was very brave of you," a voice said from behind her.

She turned back and almost jumped. She expected the old bearded man her dad had described, not a blue-faced sage in a white rob.

"I'm surprised you managed to hold on as long as you did."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked, her eyes darted around, catching glimpses of strange creatures in the grass. Some she recognized as animals, some dinosaurs, and others she couldn't even describe. "What is this place?"

"I am Zordon of Eltar," the man spoke. "And this is the morphing grid."

Hayley almost collapsed. It was _him_ the man Tommy had so passionately described, raved about like the father he never had.

"W-wait," she said. "This is the morphing grid?"

Zordon nodded. "The time you spent bonded to the Zeo Crystal infused your spirit to it. And when it and Ivan Ooze canceled each other out of existence you came with it."

"Does that mean I'm dead?"

"It means your very close to it," Zordon said gravely.

"Good," Hayley said. "At least I died taking out Ooze," her hands moved down to her stomach. "And I killed that _thing_ Drakkon put inside of me."

"I'm sorry," Zordon said. "But it isn't your time."

"What do you mean?" Hayley said. "I beat the bad guy, I had my heroic sacrifice. Why can't I stay?"

"The decision is beyond me," Zordon said. "The fate of you, and the fate of the Other have already been decided. I am merely here to separate you from the Power and return you to your body."

Zordon put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You may not be one of my children, but I do wish you could have been. The Power may leave you, but it will always protect you." Zordon slammed his fist inside of Hayley and gently removed the small white orb. It glowed from between his fingers and melted into sparkling dust.

The world began to melt around Hayley, slowly losing color and definition.

"I was able to procure a gift for you," Zordon said, his voice barely an echo through the drifting world. "I'm sure you'll find it useful in the battle ahead of you."

* * *

 _Tommy remembered the first time he really felt afraid for someone else. It was the night that Kat got her Power Coin, after her first real battle as a Ranger._

 _She had stopped Tommy outside of the Juice Bar, a strange look on her face._

" _Are battles always like that?" She asked in a small voice._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _So...intense...so terrifying?"_

" _Yeah. I guess so," Tommy said with a shrug, "I haven't really thought of it before."_

" _What if something happens? How would you tell my parents."_

" _Don't worry," He replied, "Nothing ever happens. The Power will always protect us."_

That wasn't a lie, Tommy Oliver truly believed that nothing could go wrong.

Then he was staring down at the corpse of his best friend.

Hayley Ziktor wasn't originally a warrior. In fact, she spent most of her life a self-proclaimed pacifist.

Yet there she was, lifeless on the battlefield. Her heroic sacrifice saved the entire city.

Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, a gesture he'd once craved with all his heart.

But now it felt mute, meaningless.

Tommy closed his eyes and balled his fists. Nothing but rage stirring inside.

And then she moved, a small twitch, but powerful enough to cause everyone to jump. Then she convulsed like a demon was about to rupture from her belly.

Then her eyes snapped open.

She coughed and looked up at the shocked expressions painted across their faces.

"I guess I'm a little tougher than you thought, huh?"

Tommy swelled with emotion, pulled her from the ground and embraced her.

"You died," Ethan said, "I felt your pulse."

"You're right, but I wasn't fully gone," Hayley said slowly. "I was _inside_ the morphing grid." She looked down at her hands, feeling the strange weight in her fist.

"I met Zordon, and he gave me _these_ ," She said and held out six brand new Power Coins.

* * *

Reefside was barren, a wasteland of destruction. The battle against Ivan had wrecked street upon street. The city had been evacuated as best as the Silver Guardians could, and government-issued barricades surrounded the city limits.

The Dino Rangers, the former Zeo Rangers, the rouge sentries, Jason, Zack, Andros, Wes, Kimberly and Scorpina, they were all some of the last people left in the city.

And most of them were all cooped up in 's lab.

"I hope Wes finds my parents while helping the strangling civilians evacuate," Conner said worriedly, "Because they haven't answered any of my texts."

"It'll be okay," Tanya said, "There's only been a handful of reported casualties, thankfully."

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "You should all be really proud of that accomplishment. You guys are dealing with twice the amount of stress we had to handle at your age and you're doing great."

"It feels like the end of the world…" Ethan muttered.

"So did Cyclopsis," Jason said, "I can't even imagine how this must feel."

"So Hayley," Rocky said, "How are those new morphers coming?"

"Well resources are limited because of the barricade, but I think these will work well enough for what we need," she said.

Kira had to admit that their tech advisor had definitely seen better days. Her eyes carried heavy bags, and her skin was pale as paper.

Apparently coming back from the brink of death wasn't something that rejuvenated someone.

" _Hey guys_ ," Wes said though the comms " _I'm hearing reports of some strange activity in the southern district of Reefside, over at Bixler Park. There are people gathering. Maybe someone a little less famous can come to check it out and see what's up._ "

* * *

Ethan, Kira, and Conner all did their best to blend in with the crowd. There were about fifty people in the park, huddled together under the afternoon sun. They smelled like filth, probably because power had been cut for two whole days at that point.

Kira couldn't even understand why these people _wanted_ to stay in the city when it was in such a state. She'd heard of people boarding up their homes and trying to tough out hurricanes, but what happened in Reefside outdid any natural disaster by far.

There was a man on top of the makeshift stadium, he seemed dirty and tired, but eyes were filled with life.

Not life, Kira decided after a couple seconds. Determination.

"Thank you, all of you, for finding the courage to come here," The man said. "These past few days have been trying. But I promise the answer to everyone's prayers is soon to be upon us." he smiled as the crowd cheered.

What struck Kira as strange was the fact she'd never seen this man before in her life. Not that Reefside wasn't a large city, but this man didn't even _remot_ ely look like someone she knew but everyone here was treating him like the mayor.

"So, without further ado here's the man you've all been waiting for!"

The crowd broke into roaring applause as a man stepped up from behind the stage and took the spotlight.

Kira felt her stomach completely bottom out.

"No way…" Ethan muttered.

The man dressed in a formal suit, the man with a smile that could carry a crowd and the presence of an emperor.

The man with 's face.

"Hello everyone," Lord Drakkon said with a sideways grin. "It warms my heart to see so many of you banning together. Putting aside race, creed and everything else used to divide. All for the chance at a better future."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Conner asked.

"Shhh!" Kira snapped, keeping an attentive ear on his speech.

"Look around you," he said. "Look at your wonderful city in ruins."

 _Yeah_ , Kira thought, _because of you._

"The Silver Guardians barricaded you in, roam the streets to flush you out. They've stripped you of your freedom. And for what? So the Power Rangers could have the entire city to themselves."

"This guy's a psycho," Conner muttered.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "But they're eating it up."

"This land could become the next Eden, the seed that will blossom into utopia." He roared. "But they fear progress! They fear a world they don't protect, a world they can't control!"

 _I can't believe these people,_ Kira thought with ice in her blood. _This is how they view the Power Rangers._

"I witnessed their tyranny in my own dimension, saw the constant distraction and despair. So I rebelled and I fought the system." He reached to his side and drew his Power Morpher, "and I gave the power back to the people!"

In a flash, his white armor formed around him at the same time the electricity suddenly shot back to life and the crowd absolutely lost it.

They began to chant. "Lord Drakkon! Lord Drakkon! Down with the Power Rangers!"

And Kira hadn't seen anything that terrifying in her life.

* * *

"A successful speech," the man who introduced Lord Drakkon said to the Ranger in the privacy of their fortress. "You really won the crowd over.".

"Naturally," Lord Drakkon said. "Like putty between my fingers."

The man smiled at the mention of putty, his finger shifting into a small spike that he used to stab the cork and open the wine.

Drakkon took the bottle and swallowed a large gulp.

He would normally _hate_ the idea of dimming his senses, but tonight or was something he could afford.

After all, he was staring down at a world soon to be in his grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

Wes knew what was coming, he could feel it on the horizon. Like drumming under his skin, like a pounding in his ears, the drums of war, the shifting tides.

This city was about to become a battleground.

He just hoped he could quell the fire before it consumed them all.

It was raining in Reefside, despite the morning sun's struggle darkness persisted and it was up to the streetlights above to ignite the world.

The streetlights that Drakkon brought back.

Wes moved one hand to the doorknob, the other to his pistol.

 _No_ , he thought as he moved his finger off the trigger. _This isn't a battlefield._

He pushed the door open, a few officers behind him, the van running.

The family inside the studio apartment all jumped, eyes ignited with terror.

Wes felt his stomach flip, wasn't he the hero?

"Reefside is dangerous," He said, "You have to evacuate."

"This is our home," A disheveled middle-aged woman replied, "We aren't going to leave."

"There are monsters everywhere," Wes said, "And the city isn't even livable."

"You can't scare us away," The woman said, "We aren't going to be powerless anymore."

He looked hard at the woman, her thin body, her baggy eyes, her pale skin. Her son sat in the corner, his obviously broken arm in a makeshift sling.

"We have shelters in Blue Bay Harbor," Wes said, "They have food and medical supplies."

"We don't need your help," A man said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He had a gun drawn, a black colored pistol that definitely gave Wes a bad feeling. "You should leave, sir."

"Drop the weapon and relax," Wes said, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're trying to _control_ us!" The man wailed his finger flinched and Wes instantly raised his morpher in the air.

"Time for Time Force!" He called as the shot sailed towards his body.

His armor wrapped around him, which would normally be more than enough to protect against a bullet.

But this wasn't a normal bullet.

It was an energy pellet, it hit him in the shoulder, melting away his red suit and actually scorching his skin.

Wes fought the urge to scream and fired his blaster back, thankfully already set to stun. The shot hit the man's arm, numbing his entire hand and forcing him to drop his gun.

Chaos blurred around him as the rest of the officers barged in and apprehended the man.

* * *

"Today we saw a hint of their true colors," Drakkon said to his growing audience. "Austin Williams, a family man like most of you, was taken from his home and put into custody. His wife and son booted out of the city as well."

A Cheshire grin escaped Drakkon's lips.

"We _can't_ let this sort of oppression continue, we can not let the revolution die!"

* * *

Tommy Oliver gritted his teeth, watching the speech from the surveillance footage.

The people continued to cheer for that man.

That _psychopath_.

"We have a prisoner at Silver Guardian H.Q," Wes muttered. "A _human_ prisoner. The media is going to eat this up." He touched his bandaged shoulder gingerly. "My scientists were able to dissect that gun and determine that it was constructed using Ranger tech."

"Great…" Tommy said, "And he's giving them out to untrained civilians."

"It gets worse," Wes explained. "They're specifically designed to punch through our morphed forms."

"So Drakkon is pumping them full of anti-Ranger propaganda and handed them weapons to use against us."

"Yeah," Wes said darkly. "That's exactly what he's doing."

"So what do we do?" Tommy asked his Ranger companion.

"We do all we've ever done. Play on the defense and hold our ground. My Silver Guardians are instructed to hold a perimeter around us, and Jason is talking to the president about executing an executive order to make it a federal offense to assault a Ranger."

"He's really dead set on making this a war." Tommy breathed.

"It's always been a war," Wes said, "He just wants to win it more than any space witch or mutant from the future."

" _Hey guys_ ," Zack said through the comms. _"we've got a situation downtown… Ranger business._ "

* * *

The five Dino Rangers rushed to the scene where a posse of black-robed figures roamed.

"Oh, hello Rangers," a gravelly voice exclaimed. "I was expecting you."

The man smiled behind his luchador mask.

"Lothor," Dr.O growled. "I thought you were already taken care of."

"Oh _please_ ," he said as he waved his hands in a dramatic manner. "The abyss of evil was just a day spa for me. Now that I'm refreshed I can properly take over this pathetic world."

The robed warriors turned their rotting faces towards the Rangers and charged

"Zombie ninja?" Conner asked. "For real?"

"After Lord Zedd," Ethan muttered. "This is a nice change of pace."

The five morphed as the ninja descended. Their rustic katana clashed with the Ranger's swords with hard clanks.

Lothor just laughed, watching the combat unfold.

"This is perfect," he muttered. "My magnum opus."

A streak of blue landed down in front of Lothor.

"I was wondering when one of you would show up," he replied.

Tori grimaced, "Scared of going back so soon?"

"Quite the contrary," a wave of dark energy blasted Tori backward. "While in the abyss I managed to uncover something. A dark parallel to that pesky grid you love so much." A wisp of dark energy formed a Morpher on his wrist. "I took the very power you used against me and twisted it."

he held his arm in the air. "Ninja Storm, Corrupted Form!"

In a flash of dark aura, Lothor transformed. His armor changed into a black waving robe, and his helmet became a dark mirror of the Red Ninja Storm's helmet.

Tori couldn't help but freeze in terror as the enemy drew his long katana.

"What's wrong girlie?" He asked, "Never realized how dashing I would look in uniform?"

His blade swung down and met Tori's own ninja blade, creating a rush of sparks.

Tori couldn't believe his raw strength, it was terrifying what the energies of the abyss could do when combined with their own ninja powers.

"I've waited so long to see that terrified look on your face," The Black Ranger said. "Now I can finally savor your demise." He then raised his hand into the air and ejected a blast of power that knocked Tori to the ground.

She swore under her breath. Wishing with all of her heart that she still had the power of the Zeo Crystal.

"Don't forget to scream," Lothor said as he raised his weapon up.

Before getting blasted with a large ball of energy.

The Black Ranger fell back, sparks pouring from his new armor.

And a small spot of exposed skin where he was hit.

At first, Tori was relieved, expecting one of her new friends to be the source of her aid. But that was quickly swallowed by fear.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Lord Drakkon said. His white armor covered his body, but his helmet remained off. He smiled at Lothor.

"I was hoping you'd find me," Lothor said. "I came to this city so we could join forces. Two evil Rangers against the world."

The Black Dino Ranger cursed loudly, chopped down a charging undead ninja and jumped for Drakkon.

But another shot knocked him back down.

He turned to see its source, a normal civilian with one of the blasters.

The sight was surreal, the man was an older gentleman with graying hair and a cap on his head. His eyes were wide and filled with terror as if he were looking at a monster and not a Ranger.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Drakkon told the evil ninja. "But I'm not evil." He pointed his new weapon, a version of the former Quantum Rangers blaster only painted black and gold and fired point blank.

The shot tore into Lothor's chest, forcibly ripping away his morph and exposing his bare flesh.

He rushed towards the staggering warrior, Saba in hand and pushed the blade through Lothor's chest.

"You aren't the Black Ranger I want," Drakkon whispered in Lothor's ear. "but you'll make a fine appetizer."

Lothor demorphed and coughed up blood as his dying breath escaped his lips.

That was then temporarily sidelined as one of the zombie ninjas exploded.

The six heroes looked around and saw the streets flooding with people armed with Drakkon issued pistols.

"We can't afford to stay here," Dr. Oliver muttered before they all fled from sight.

* * *

"Did you see that?" The suited man who accompanied Drakkon to his speeches said. "In our time of need, when facing a city-wide invasion we worked together to defeat them."

They broke into self-applause.

"Those Power Rangers did nothing but _watch_ as we held our own and protected what was ours." The man smiled, taking in the attention and energy of the crowd. "And because of that Drakkon would like to personally make an announcement."

The group went wild as Lord Drakkon took the stage.

He bowed modestly before straightening his back and standing tall.

"Today is a momentous day," he said proudly. "Not only did we demonstrate the power to hold off an entire invasion but with our combined strength we stuck down the Ranger leading the charge."

He paused, allowing the cheers and applause to wash over the crowd.

"At this moment I'd like to acknowledge an exemplary man that took the call if action and bravely helped me slay the twisted Ranger."

A man stepped up from the crowd, a middle-aged gentleman who blushed In front of the mob.

"This is a man all of you should aspire to be," Drakkon said. "And in honor of that, he will be rewarded by being promoted to be my personal bodyguard."

The crowd grew silent with anticipation as Drakkon's speaker rolled out a cart of blue colored armor.

"You are no longer a mere citizen of Reefside," Drakkon said as the man got dressed up in the militaristic armor.

The man beamed with excitement as Drakkon raised the helmet that looked very similar to the Pegasus Ranger of Drakkon's own world.

"You are the first generation two Sentrie." The helmet covered his head completely. "And the spark that will fan the fires of revolution."

* * *

Tommy felt an old twist inside. A feeling long since buried by time itself. For a brief moment, he transported through time, surfing across the filter of memories. He thought of the night he first lost his Green Ranger powers.

That night he had taken a bottle of rum from his adopted father's cabinet and drank it straight. His body going through withdraw from the power, his brain flooded with primal fear.

He never really knew what it felt like to be helpless until that night.

And now the feeling returned.

"Good news," Wes said. "The president is on our side."

"Doesn't matter," Tommy said, suddenly yearning for the feeling of fire in his stomach. "We aren't apart of the country anymore. Reefside has succeeded from the union. We're now in Drakkon's country. The Devil's Playground."

Hayley suddenly rushed into their underground base, her face so pale her red hair almost seemed alight.

"We have a problem," she said in a ghostlike voice.

Tommy and Wes followed her upstairs, unto the dusk of his living room. The five refugees from the parallel world stood together, but that isn't what chilled Tommy to the very bone.

No. It was the mass of bodies right outside his door.

Tommy could feel his heart sink, looking into the visor of a brand new Blue Sentrie, armed with a large rifle version of the pistol capable of cutting through their morphed forms. Next to him was a fleet of Green Sentries, these carried a more sleek armor and a Lion Helmet, though instead of a rifle they had a katana similar to the ninja sword Tori carried.

They all carried torches, and there was no ambiguity in what they wanted, they wanted to burn the house to the ground.

"We know your secret, Tommy Oliver!" The Blue Sentrie said. "Hiding in the shadows, corrupting our youth, forcing them into a battle they're far too young to understand."

 _Says the guy working for the guy that literally corrupted one of my Rangers with an evil spirit_ , Tommy thought, but he knew that was only to soften the sting the words brought.

This was it, Tommy realized with icy fear. This was Drakkon's final power play. He'd armed the citizens of Reefside, innocent people, with guns and hatred, and sent them right to his front door.

He couldn't fight back, couldn't bring himself to hurt his own neighbors

" _I have you guys locked onto the Megaship's teleporter,_ " Andros said through Tommy's morpher. " _I'm getting you right now_."

In a flash, they were all transported onto the crowded ship, where the rest of the Dino Rangers, the former Zeo Rangers already were already making themselves comfortable.

Tommy looked over at the satellite feed of his house, where the Sentrie army had since busted down his door and flooded inside.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Alpha 7 said softly.

Tommy ignored the robot's sympathy, instead he looked down at his own home being destroyed at the command of his evil doppelganger.

No, this wasn't some evil clone. This was _him_ a flesh and blood real version of himself. One who had taken the other path.

"We're ending this," Tommy said. He knew it felt unreal, but there wasn't another path. Drakkon had left him nowhere else to go.

"We're going to storm his palace, and I'm going to destroy a part of me that should have died so many years ago."

* * *

By the time Hayley was done preparing for the next day, she was far more exhausted than she'd ever been before. All of the fighting, all of the excitement, all of the crushing of weeks worth of progress into mere hours.

It was like if college took steroids.

Yet despite the fatigue sleep continued to avoid her. Even with eyes clamped shut and her blanket wrapped around her she felt wide awake.

There was a growing sense of uneasiness, it seemed to intensify by the second. Her heart beat like roaring thunder in her ears, and it almost seemed like a harbor of doom.

As if it were setting the pace.

Hayley smothered herself in under a pillow took a deep breath, trying to will herself unconscious.

"You look a little lonely."

The voice spoke as if it crawled from her nightmares.

"Such a dainty little girl in such a big bed. Maybe I should join you."

Hayley tossed the pillow and rolled off the bed, landing on the opposite side of the voice.

She couldn't believe it was him.

At least that's what she used to cover her real thought.

She couldn't believe she thought she was safe.

"Now now," Lord Drakkon said. By then Hayley grabbed for a pistol Andros had supplied and pointed it between his eyes.

The energy pellet flew but was reflected by his helmet as his morph materialized. He jumped forward, muffling her scream with his white glove.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he hissed. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Not with my heir still in your possession."

Hayley felt an electric nausea jet through her stomach.

"This is my final offer," he said simply. "If you come with me I'll end this whole mess."

He paused and allowed his offer to hang in the air a few moments. Then he removed his hand from her mouth. A risky move considering she could easily scream and have a room full of Rangers.

Yet she found herself completely silent.

His helmet disappeared and exposed his grin.

"Why would you expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"That child," he said in a strangely vulnerable voice. "Finster detected it during your battle with Ooze. So young, nothing more than a clump of our D.N.A. But so much power." His eyes glowed, in a way that both very Tommy and yet nothing like him either.

"I need it."

"Okay. But why would I come with you?"

"Because I want our child more than I want your world."

"Well that's too bad," Hayley said. "We'll just have to settle this in court. And California's law doesn't have a history of favoring genocidal maniacs."

"Your sarcasm won't provoke me," Drakkon said. "Not when I know how seriously you're considering my offer."

Hayley froze in place.

Drakkon's armor dissipated, and he extended his hand.

"Come with me, Hayley. I'll call off the impending invasion. No more harm will come to your friends," his face twisted as if he smelled something horrid. "Even that bastard version of me. Finster will run some tests and ensure the pregnancy goes smoothly, and after you give birth you can leave if you so desire. And my prodigy and I will take over my own universe."

Hayley looked hard at Drakkon's face.

He was a monster and as vile as they come.

But a part of him was still Tommy Oliver.

"Fine."

Drakkon offered a genuine smile. "it's to see you acting as intelligent are you really are." A swirling invisiportal opened behind him. "Now come on. Finster is preparing you a room."


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was abruptly awoken by a firm hand shaking his shoulder.

He looked up, eyes blurry from sleep, and found Kira looking down.

"Hayley's gone."

The words struck like a punch to the chest.

"What?"

"I went to check on her and she's gone,"

Tommy swore under his breath and rushed past her, still in a baggy green shirt and basketball shorts.

He found Andros at the main terminal examining the footage.

"What happened?" Tommy demanded.

"I don't know…"

Tommy looked at the screen and felt his guts twist into a knot.

"What the hell did he do?"

"I-I don't know," Andros replied. "The camera doesn't have sound."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

A tense silence followed his cry. His hands clenched into fists.

"I need everyone in the briefing room in ten- no five minutes," Tommy said coldly. "We're getting her back before sundown."

* * *

Hayley tried to squint past the bright light.

"That seat looks hard," Drakkon said softly. "Need a cushion?"

The voice was so soft and caring. He almost sounded like the Tommy from her own world.

"N-no I'm okay."

"You should consider yourself lucky," Finster said. "The Zeo Crystal nearly tore the heir to shreds."

 _I wish it did._ She thought bitterly.

"If I wasn't here to stabilize the energy you'd still be in trouble."

The light disappeared and she could see Drakkon's smiling face. "So my boy is healthy?"

Finster nodded.

The evil White Ranger embraced his subordinate, so raw with energy that Hayley could imagine tears running down his face. "That's amazing news!"

He lifted Hayley from her seat and hugged her as well.

As sickening as it was to have that creep close to her she felt a soft stir of emotions.

Because he felt so much like Tommy…

"So what about your end of the bargain?" She asked.

He frowned slightly. "I've already sent word to my troops and they're going to be sent home by tomorrow."

"What about Reefside?" She asked.

"What about it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your army there," she said, feeling heat rise to her face.

"Oh them," he said with a faint sparkle in his eyes. "They aren't apart of my army. They were just a distraction and an easy way to raise the bar."

Hayley flashed with fury and before she knew what was happening she elbowed Drakkon in the nose.

He didn't even attempt to wipe away the blood that ran down his mouth.

"So this was all just a trap?" She spat. "I gave myself up for nothing?"

"No," he replied. "I _would_ have used them. But you made the right decision."

"They're _people_ ," she screamed as her voice tore. "Not pawns."

"I think the ruler growing in your tummy is making you hormonal," he said and whipped around. "You best head to your room."

Before she could respond two Tyrannodrones grabbed her and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

Almost every important person in Tommy Oliver's life sat around the square table.

Tommy at the head, feeling much like he did when he coordinated the moon assault.

Yet somehow he felt completely over his own head.

"I wanted to thank everyone for being here now. Drakkon is one of the most dangerous foes I've ever faced, and each and every one of you is vital to the success of this mission." He took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy."

He struggled to find the next words, but Andros took over.

"Thankfully Hayley finished these before getting taken," he said and held out a tray that held six morphers. "I don't know where Hayley got these Power Coins but-"

"They're our original animal coins!" Rocky exclaimed. "Like Ninjor gave us!"

Adam grabbed his morpher and his frog coin as did Rocky.

"These Morphers don't channel the users personal animal spirit, instead they channel the energy of the animals themselves, much like the original Power Coins did."

"Awesome," Tanya said. "So it won't matter if I use this one," she said and snagged the bear Morpher and Coin.

"There's still three left," Skull observed.

"That's right," Tommy said. He then lifted the falcon coin and Morpher up to him.

"No, no," Skull said. "I'm not a Ranger."

"Maybe not," Tommy said. "But Zordon trusted you in the darkest hour of your world. So I'm willing to trust you in mine."

Skull took the Morpher as if it were a palm-sized diamond and marveled at it.

"Thank you," Skull said, helplessly fighting the tears in his eyes.

The two other rouge sentries took their morphers. Richie took the wolf coin and Jenny took the Crane.

"Now," Tommy said. "Let's focus on the game plan."

Suddenly an alarm interrupted him. The holoscreen displayed Reefside. Where the military was trying to hold off an army of Gen 2 sentries.

"What the hell are they doing?" Conner asked.

"They're charging," Ethan replied. "Trying to break down the parameter and escape the city."

"We've gotta stop them," Kira said, knowing full well that would put her against people she'd known her entire life. "We can't let innocent people get hurt."

"You guys go save Hayley," Jason said, "Zack and I will try to handle things on Reefside."

"Me too," Wes chimed.

"I feel like I'd be more useful with them without any Ranger powers," Tori said.

"Hell I can't let you guys act all heroic without me," Andros said.

"So that gives us the new Ninja Rangers, my team, and Kimberly and Scorpina to take Drakkon's fortress," Tommy said.

"Is that going to be enough?" Trent asked.

"It should be," Wes replied, "Considering my computer engineers are a click away from completely disabling all of his security. On top of us having a complete map of the compound. Thanks to you for giving us the resources."

Trent smiled sadly.

"Well alright then," Kira said. "We have no time to lose. Let's go out, kick some baddie ass, and get Hayley back."

* * *

Wes landed on the ground and was filled with the roar of chanting.

A jeep stood as a makeshift barrier between the broken fence and the outside world.

"We can't just let these pawns interfere with our vision!" The man in the sharp-looking suit proclaimed through his megaphone.

The Sentries took aim with their futuristic pistols and prepared to fire.

Thankfully Tori appeared on top the jeep and pulled its occupants away before it could be enveloped in hellfire.

"Once again the Power Rangers return to oppress us!" The man exclaimed.

"We only want to save people," Jason replied.

"Says you, the _original Red Ranger_. You've led to more deaths than anyone else here yet you poise yourself as a hero." the man said viciously. A smile spread across his face. "Maybe it's time to show you what we really think."

And the Sentries took aim.

* * *

The sound of deafening silence filled Tommy Oliver's ears as they moved through the former island fortress of Mesogog.

He had to admit how fitting it was. This is where Tommy had almost died during the explosion that created Mesogog and got this entire cycle started.

Thankfully Wes' team had successfully disabled the security and the group easily walked through the hollow halls.

"This place is beyond creepy," Rocky muttered.

The group walked past a table that held a monstrous embryo encased in green fluid. "Like Frankenstein's castle met Triassic Park."

"That movie gave Conner nightmares," Kira mentioned with a faint smile.

"I told you not to ever mention that!" He replied.

"Then why'd you tell me in the first place?"

"Because it was… you know, _ironic_ given what we're dealing with now!"

"Shhh," Skull replied, his serious face looking jarring to the eyes of Tommy.

In the empty air that followed Tommy swore he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Sorry for the delay," the voice said calmly.

Tommy took the first steps, his body posturing into a defensive stance.

"I wasn't even made aware that I'd be having guests."

Tommy morphed and immediately threw his fist at the man.

But Lord Drakkon easily caught it.

"Always so quick to violence," Tommy's twisted counterpart observed. "Why not have a civil conversation first?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did I even attempt to talk to you?" Dr.O asked. He threw his fist into Drakkon's exposed cheek and sent his head craning sideways. "You come to my world, take my place, corrupt my town, and kidnap my best friend."

Drakkon face was red and starting to swell, but he was still smiling.

"You assume I kidnapped her?"

Dr.O moved for another blow, but Drakkon easily dodged it then laughed.

"She came willingly."

"Liar!" Dr.O said and tried to kick the warlord.

Drakkon morphed and dodged.

"How ignorant of you to assume everything you don't agree with is a lie."

"Why would she come with you willingly?"

"Because," Drakkon said with a fountain of satisfactions streaming out his lips. "We're expecting."

"Expecting what?" Dr.O growled.

"Don't play dumb," Drakkon said. "I'm talking about my next of kin."

"I knew you were evil. But I didn't know you were crazy."

Drakkon just laughed. "Sooner or later you'll have to face the music." Drakkon raised his gun and blasted into Dr.O, tearing away the armor around his chest and blasting him back.

Then an invisiportal opened behind him and Drakkon stepped inside.

Once the glow of the invisaportal waned the thirteen warriors could see the hall had filled with Tyrannodrones and two familiar foes.

"Long time no see," Black Dragon hissed.

"I might not know much about you guys," Psycho Green said. "But I do know a thing or two about destroying Rangers."

Kira turned to Dr.O, "We'll handle these freaks. You guys can go get Hayley."

"Are you sure you can handle them?" He asked.

"Of course they can," Scorpina replied. "They wouldn't be Rangers otherwise."

Dr.O paused for a second then nodded. "Wipe the floor with them."

"No problem," Conner replied with a grin, and the four teens armed their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The White and Red Dino Rangers rushed for Black Dragon while the Blue and Yellow Rangers took to Psycho Green.

Dr.O couldn't be prouder as he watched the teens danced around their adversaries.

"No time to stand," Rocky said and put his hand on Dr.O's shoulder. "We've got a friend in need."

Dr.O nodded. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

Trent dodged one of Black Dragon's blasts and retaliated with a volley of golden arrows.

The arrows splashed against the enemy's metallic skin and were instantly deflected.

But it still blinded him enough for Conner to tackle him from the side. His Tyranno Staff contacted with Black Dragon with a satisfying smack.

Yet the creature was virtually unaffected.

"How cute of you to expect me to feel pain," Black Dragon mused. He then blasted them both back with a shot of white energy.

"I am no longer bound to the limitations of flesh," he then drew the Sword of Conquest and dashed towards Trent.

The White Ranger barely managed to dodge the attack by rolling to the side. Black Dragon was only slightly annoyed when his blade hit the floor and simply blasted Trent with energy.

It moved in for another attack but Conner quickly scooped him up instead.

"Thanks, dude," Trent said to the Red Ranger.

"No problem."

"How romantic," Black Dragon hissed.

"This is like the third gay joke you've hissed out," Trent barked back. "Am I really that homophobic?"

Black Dragon became a blur of motion and sidestepped Conner, flinging Trent in the air and allowing Black Dragon to catch him.

Black Dragon held Trent helmet to head and whispered. "You tell me, buddy." And slammed him into the concrete.

His armor took most of the damage but began to waver as a result, flashing for brief moments and allowing him to feel the air on his cheeks.

"I am you," Black Dragon hissed. "Everything you've kept inside, every thought you've buried in your head."

Black Dragon's hand began to glow, both blue and white. "Now I'm going to be your demise."

* * *

Hayley sat on the satin cover that was splayed over the rather plain mattress. Originally she had been surprised to find that such a cozy room had been in Mesosgag's fortress.

Then she realized it belonged to Elsa.

There was something incredibly eerie about being on the bed of someone who had died days ago. But there was no time to think about that.

Not when she had an escape to engineer.

She knew she could do it. After all, she was a genius.

At least that's what she told herself.

She looked around the room, trying to find some kind of vent or something she could sneak through.

But it seemed that the Mesogog had been relatively thorough.

That was when she resorted to sorting through the former dresser of Elsa.

Her fingers touched some silky lingerie and her skin crawled.

Who would she wear that for?

The thought didn't linger, because under it she found something much more interesting.

A small knife glittered in the dark light.

It was a rather standard military style pocket knife, folded together and sitting like a forgotten toy.

Hayley took it in her hand. Elsa may have been nothing but a pain.

But Hayley wasn't going to let her legacy fade away.

* * *

Drakkon could see the writing on the wall, and his heart was racing.

He quickly pulled Hayley out of her room. She seemed shaken but moved willingly enough.

"What's going on?" She asked.

But Drakkon ignored her. The less she knew the better.

He knew how this was supposed to end. The hero had stormed the villain's lair to retrieve the kidnapped damsel in distress.

Any moment he'd arrived with his close companions to have their final confrontation.

Drakkon wasn't going to let things end like this.

He was going to erase the wall, and write his own victory in its place.

"Sir," Finster said as he waddled into the main section of the laboratory. "I've released Goldar."

"He won't be enough," Drakkon barked.

"For what?" Hayley asked. There was a brief flash of hope as the realization hit her.

And it made Drakkon absolutely sick.

"I'm sorry, Finster," Drakkon muttered and grabbed his old companion by his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Finster asked in a panicked voice.

Then his eyes found the Geno-Randomizer.

"N-no," Finster begged. "Please...no!"

Yet Drakkon kept moving, closer and closer.

"You can't do this!" Finster exclaimed. "I've been by your side since day one. I've always been loyal!"

"Goodbye, old friend," Drakkon said and threw Finster inside, along with a vial of purple slime he'd taken from Ivan.

And Drakkon pulled the lever.

"Come on," He said and drug Hayley forward. "We've got a helicopter to catch."

* * *

The nine Rangers reached the room that housed the Geno-Randomizer. Memories flashed through 's mind. He had helped develop the technology to build better artificial Zords, yet it had been twisted for evil.

How fitting that it would eventually fall into the hands of Lord Drakkon…

"This place seems q-" Rocky began before Tonya quickly silenced him.

Unfortunately, she hadn't stopped him before his bad karma could kick into gear.

And a bulking monster broke out of the Geno-Randomizer.

The purple monster flared its nostrils, and its triangular head pointed right for them.

"Doesn't that thing look familiar?" Adam asked.

"Finster…" Scorpina breathed. "What did he do to you?"

The creature held absolutely none of its former selves essence. It stood about seven feet tall, a bulking body that seemed almost cancerous with a darker indigo armor covering him like an exoskeleton.

"He isn't the only one to be gifted an upgrade," another voice growled.

Tommy felt his insides turn as the familiar figure stepped into the room.

Familiar is a term that seemed much less relevant when he saw the creature up close.

Goldar had since abandoned the golden armor of old and was instead put in a cybersuit eerily similar to Zeltrax, with only his snarling head escaping the cybernetics.

Twin blades came out of his gauntlets as he lumbered towards the Rangers.

"Miss me?" He asked at Scorpina.

"Only about as much as you're pleasant to look at." She spat back.

Tommy looked at the creatures with pure disgust.

This was the handy work of Lord Drakkon. The man with no loyalties outside himself.

The man who'd burn the world to ash to get what he desired.

And for a brief moment, there was gilt nestled in his chest, because he'd left his own children to fend for themselves in this madhouse.

Had he taught them enough? Had he supplied them with enough knowledge to survive?

He thought not, but that was when he was reminded of Zordon.

Memories now inside his own brain.

The wizard of Eltar had once had the same thoughts.

But he had shaken them away.

Because in the end, he loved his Rangers.

His children.

And despite his betrayal, he may even have loved the man who would grow up to be Drakkon.

Zordon trusted them, not just with his life but the fate of the entire universe.

So would do the same.

"I'm going for Drakkon," he said to Kimberly. "I'm sure you'll be able to take these freaks."

"No problem," she said with a smirk. "Just make sure you get a few swings in for me before you slaughter his ass."

nodded and pushed forward.

* * *

J ust as Black Dragon was about the deliver a devastating blast of energy to Trent's weakened form he was thrown back by a charging Conner. The Red Ranger hit the living machine head on and they both tumbled forward.

"I see you're no better at strategizing then before," Black Dragon teased. "And this time I'm not there to help you out."

"Shut up," Conner growled as they both hit the wall.

"You can't even hope to beat me," Black Dragon hissed. "I know all of your secrets, both of you."

He blasted Conner backward and stood up.

"I know how insecure you feel," Black Dragon said. "Because the girl you've spent all of this time pining over is falling for the new guy." He then looked at Trent. "I know how hard you're struggling to be the hero you've always imagined. You thought it would be so easy, but now you're struggling to even figure out if heroes even exist." He swung his blade and expelled golden energy that hit Trent and knocked him into the wall. "I'm here to tell you that they _don't_. Heroes are just a fallacy, a creation by the weak to keep everyone in line. Good and bad are just flimsy concepts." He moved towards the two Rangers, completely oblivious to the small cracks forming in his armor.

"There are no heroes or villains. There are only winners and loser."

Conner stood up, his armor began to pulse and glow. Trent could practically feel the energy leaking off his body. Spikes began to extend from him, much as they had from Trent's own armor before.

"Then I'll just win!" Conner screamed and rushed towards Black Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

"These guys sure are ugly," Rocky muttered. "I mean _really_ ugly."

Scorpina laughed. The feeling caught her off guard, like a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her.

But she had to admit she kind of liked it.

"Here we are again, darling." Goldar hissed. "Two former partners, on opposites sides of the battle. We hardly even look the same anymore."

"Good," She replied. "Because I think this form suits me better." She drew her morpher and was washed in golden light.

"We could have had the universe," Goldar said. His blade gauntlets fully extended.

Scorpina drew her own saber. "Maybe I still will."

"Let us see who the greater warrior is."

"Gladly."

The two charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly stood with Skull.

"You look good," He said.

"Huh."

"I think the heat of battle suits you," He replied. "Like some kind of amazon warrior."

"Thanks..." She muttered. She suspected that might be some sort of compliment, and while it definitely confused her.

It also left her feeling slightly flattered.

No time for that though because the Finster mutant was about to charge.

"Alright," Rocky said, "Let's see if we still got it."

The six Rangers and Kimberly each armed their Power Morphers.

"Power of the Wolf!" Richie said.

"Power of the Crane," Jenny said.

"Power of the Ape," Rocky proclaimed proudly.

"Power of the... Frog," Adam said.

"Power of the Bear," Tanya said.

"Power of the Falcon!" Skull said with overwhelming pride.

"Power of the Firebird!" Kimberly said.

The seven Rangers each morphed in a bright flash of color.

The new suits were nearly identical to their original forms, only now their helmets matched the animals they drew power from.

"Now I could've worn _this_ to the moon," the Ape Ranger said excitedly.

Each of the Rangers had katana similar to what Tori used, and they were all keen to draw them.

Finster smacked the ground where the six Rangers stood, and each of them streaked away in bright light.

* * *

Conner bashed into Black Dragon, his fists a blur of motion. Trent closed his eyes and called for the feeling that awoke his own power in the first place.

His father… Eric… everyone else who got hurt by getting mixed into this mess.

His Super Dino mode came to life and he joined Conner.

Both of them circled Black Dragon, getting in blows while it was distracted by the other.

And it seemed to be working, with each attack causing more and more damage the enemy.

Finally, Black Dragon had enough and unleashed a roar that blasted the two Rangers back with golden energy.

"I refuse to be beaten by such inconsequential mortals," Black Dragon roared. "I am ascended past the need for mortality. I am climbing further and further towards godhood!"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Conner said and slammed his Tyranno Staff into Black Dragon's shoulder.

The possessed machine turned to attack the Red Ranger. But his arm began to spark. Wild jolts of energy ran down from its shoulder, which hung limply from its side.

"One problem about not feeling pain," Trent muttered. "It's harder to gauge your condition."

Black Dragon held the Sword of Conquest in its working hand and charged.

But Conner moved in front of it, blocking the attack with his staff.

"This is your chance," Conner said. "Finish it off for good."

Trent nodded and grabbed his Draco Sword. His body was a blur as he rammed into Black Dragon, pushing the blade through Black Dragon's armor. The Sword of Conquest fell to the ground as the machine flew forward.

Sparks flew from the wound and assaulted Trent's body through his sword.

But he ignored the pain.

"You may have started from a clone of me," The White Ranger said. "But I'm so much more than you could ever be."

"No," Black Dragon said muttered.

Suddenly Black Dragon began to glow. "If I must parish then you will follow me to the afterlife." He grabbed hold of Trent. "You brought me into this world, and I'm taking you out of it."

Trent tried to pull himself away as the energy being excreted from Black Dragon intensified.

It was only a matter of seconds before it exploded.

"Sorry," A voice said from behind Black Dragon, "But I'm not going to let so much energy be wasted."

A green hand grabbed hold of Black Dragon and began to absorb the energy expelled.

Its grip went slack and Trent fell, seeing that it was Psycho Green holding him.

"That guy is scary tough," Ethan said, touching his broken hand and looking at the green warrior. "We were barely keeping up with him."

"Well he's about to get a lot stronger," Kira muttered, watching as he absorbed everything Black Dragon unleashed.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Conner asked.

"And let Black Dragon blow us up?" Trent reminded him.

"What are you doing?" Black Dragon asked in a panicked tone.

"Just getting a little snack," Psycho Green said.

Black Dragon screamed as it began to lose large amounts of power, white and gold energy escaped its form and entered the twisted Ranger.

"I've sucked many Rangers dry," Psycho Green said. "But I've never got the chance to suck them up _entirely_."

He let go of the empty husk that was Black Dragon, white and gold energy ebbed his form.

He lifted the Sword of Conquest and turned toward the four Dino Rangers. "With that pathetic scrap out of the way, why don't you show me what you're made of."

* * *

Finster swung his knife-like claws wildly through the air but the Ninja Rangers dodged each one.

"This feels amazing," Rocky said. "Even better than the Zeo Powers!"

"I know what you mean," Adam said, who landed on the ground and flanked Finster with his blade.

"Stay focused," Jenny reminded them. "We're in the midst of our final battle."

"Oh relax," Rocky said. "We're just having fu-"

Before he could finish his sentence Finster swatted him into the wall.

The Falcon Ranger jumped in front of Rocky and parried Finster's next strike. But even then he could see that he was only holding the creature back.

A rush of pink energy shot Finster in the chest and knocked him back.

And Skull turned to see Kimberly holding her blade upside down.

"Good shot," Skull replied.

Kimberly stepped up next to him. "I've had some practice."

"No kidding," Skull said. "I'd heard rumors among the Sentries of a rogue sniper taking them out. Course I didn't believe them."

"Seems a little more likely now doesn't it?" she asked with a sideways smile.

"You could say that," Skull said pushed Kimberly out of the way of Finster's attack.

"You know," Skull said. "Finding you has been the best thing to come of me being an undercover agent."

"Good," Kimberly said, "Now let's make us winning the second best."

* * *

let his invisibility take him as he moved through the crowded halls. Tyrannodrones patrolled the halls, keeping a keen eye out for the Black Ranger.

Yet he weaved easily past them.

He ground his teeth, revenge being the sole thing on his mind.

He moved beyond Mesogog's original fortress and onto the makeshift stairs that led to the chunk of Lord Zed's tower that had been summoned on top of it.

There he found the remaining Sentries from the move, sort of just milling around.

"What do you think General Drakkon wanted with that girl?" One of the Pink Sentries asked.

"Beats me," A Yellow Sentrie replied. "But he was taking her up to the Pteracopter."

Dr.O swore under his breath. It was just like Drakkon to escape while everyone else was fighting for him.

He easily slid past them and further towards the top.

***1

"Why the hell are there Sentries here?" Hayley asked. "You said you'd call off the invasion if I came with you."

Hayley said as they stood at the top of the Tower, where a giant hole leading to the other world hung overhead.

"I originally planned on taking them with me once we returned to my world," Drakkon said. "But that was before your version of me decided to pay us a visit."

"So are you just going to leave them?"

"Doesn't matter," Drakkon said. "They're just pawns."

"Everyone is a pawn to you!" Hayley exclaimed.

Drakkon tightened his grip on her arm, powerful enough her bones felt like they could snap. "It's the duty of those with power to curate the lesser beings."

"It's your job to _protect_ them," Hayley said.

"It's all the same," He said and pulled her up the stairs.

"What's your problem?" Hayley asked. "Why are you so entitled?"

Drakkon froze, and despite the growing aggression in his eyes, she felt like any seconds she could stall him were important.

"Before my powers my life was worthless," He said. "I had nothing. My adopted parents wanted nothing to do with me. We moved constantly. Everything was just one disaster after the next. Then Rita kidnapped me and forced me to be her pawn. It was only when Lord Zedd took me in and showed me the truth that I learned the only path to success was through power."

"So what do we have to do with it?" She asked, touching her stomach at the word " _we"_.

"Let me ask you this," He said in a slower, almost patient voice. "Do you believe in destiny?"

 _Not in the slightest_.

"Maybe…"

"Well, I never did," Drakkon admitted, "Until now." He smiled. "Now I can feel it. The gears of destiny. They turn and turn, flowing cycles that course through reality like a river."

Hayley tried to disguise the fact she knew he was going crazy.

"Everything that's happened. My own tamperings with the Grid, your experiments to save my counterparts. They were all pieces of a grand puzzle. A staircase leading to this." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Our son. He is going to be very special. Lord Zedd did things to me. Horrible experiments that plugged me into the grid. They worked but at a cost." He showed his arms and their pulsing veins that almost seemed to glow green. "But my body was the first draft, and the power put in me will transfer to him." His smile was sincere, so much so she couldn't see it as anything other than crazed. "Not only that but the power of the Zeo Crystal, a rock made of concentrated morphing energy is also inside of him. He is destined to be a being of limitless power, and I am destined to train him to be the master of the universe. Maybe every universe."

"That's enough of that," a voice said from the aether.

Drakkon zeroed in on the noise, eyes squinting.

"If I keep having to listen to your ramblings _I'm_ going to go insane."

Suddenly popped in from thin air.

"Ah yes," Drakkon said. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Cut the crap," Dr.O said. "Give me Hayley back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Drakkon said with a frown. "She has something very important to me."

"So I've heard," Dr.O replied.

Dr.O suddenly burst into his morph and charged, but Drakkon quickly pull him and Hayley away and he drew the futuristic rifle and blasted Dr.O in the chest.

Hayley cried out as his armor melted and his clothes burned.

His armor faded entirely as he fell to the ground.

"I'll have to thank for letting me borrow his technology," Drakkon said with a grin.

Hayley knew she had to do something. Otherwise, was as good as dead.

She suddenly remembered the knife, feeling it's weight hidden in her jacket.

She looked over at Drakkon, saw the blood lust in his eyes, and knew what she had to do.

She carefully unfolded the knife in her pocket, all the while hoping Drakkon wouldn't notice.

"It's a shame things have to end so soon," Drakkon said. "I was hoping we could see who's really the strongest."

"You're just scared you'd lose," said.

"It never hurts to stack your deck."

Hayley took a deep breath.

And she pounced.

As she flew through the air she drew the knife.

And sunk it into his back.

There was a brief moment where everything seemed to lose its sense of realness. The black handle sticking out Drakkon's back, the blood beginning to leak. Things became slow and distorted as he turned to face her, his eyes full of shock and surprise.

Time realigned as he let out a ground-shaking roar. He lunged for her, but Hayley kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backward, causing him to hit the ground and force the knife further into his back.

Unfortunately, it hadn't stuck anywhere fatal.

"You're going to regret that," He muttered in an icy tone.

grabbed for the rifle Drakkon had dropped and leveled it towards the warlord's head.

"It's over," said.

Drakkon merely laughed. "No. I don't think we've even begun."

In a flash, Drakkon's armor appeared. didn't waste a second and immediately opened fire.

But the White Ranger moved out of the way, drawing Saba and slicing the rifle in half.

morphed and drew his Branco Saber, parrying Drakkon's blade.

"Looks like I have one tiny bit of unfinished business before I return to my kingdom," Drakkon said.

"Stop trying to sound so ominous and admit you're terrified," Dr.O said and summoned a black orb of energy that punched Drakkon in the chest.

"Guards!" Drakkon called, "Take Hayley to the copter and prepare for takeoff."

Two Red Sentries grabbed hold of Hayley, despite the fire in her chest she was too weak to fight them as they dragged her away.


	11. Chapter 11

Trent parried the Sword of Conquest and could feel the immense power leaking from Psycho Green.

It made Black Dragon look like a salamander.

Blaster fire hit him from three separate directions. Yet he easily just shook it off.

"You four are absolutely adorable," Psycho Green muttered. "I didn't know they just handed out Ranger powers to anyone these days."

His dagger racked against Conner, who had just rushed to Trent's aid.

"Back in my day, it used to mean something." He kicked Trent in the chest. "Hard work." He then shot a ball of green fire that splashed against Ethan's shield and set it flying out of his hand. "Immense devotion." Kira sailed toward him, Petra Grips in hand, but he easily swatted her aside. "And the skills to back it all up."

The four Rangers were all struggling to stand, smoke rising from their smoldering armor.

"But I suppose the times have changed. Quantity over quality. But it's okay; with so many Rangers running around on this planet I'm sure nobody will miss four of them."

Trent looked towards his fellow teammates. They were people he'd grown to trust, maybe even love. Yet he still felt like an outsider.

After all, it hadn't been that long since he was on the opposing team.

He looked towards Psycho Green, a machine of pure power, a humanoid tank.

And he swore he saw a glimmer of the White Ranger in its bug-like eyes.

Rage boiled in his veins. That White Ranger…

That _bastard._

Like a shadow he clung to Trent's heel, refusing to budge an inch.

Even in death.

"Long ago I sacrificed everything," Psycho Green said. "My friends, my planet, the love of my life. All in the pursuit of true power. I longed to become one of the greats, the Disciples of Zoltar, who _transcended_ their physical form to become one with the grid's darkest energies." Psycho Green looked at his hands and laughed. "And now I feel closer than ever to finally achieving that goal."

Trent scowled as Psycho Green approached. "I will absorb all of your energies. Leaving nothing but husks in your wake. Then, I will go for that fool Drakkon himself, and that vile collection of cells he calls his child."

 _Child?_ Trent thought briefly but quickly shook it off.

No time for that now.

He stood up.

He fought the growing vertigo.

He found the dormant feeling nestled inside.

His brain thought back to the picture he drew. The angel with wings of fire.

At the time it had all been instinctual, his subconscious brain bringing forth imagines. But suddenly with a rush of pride and faint cynicism, everything made sense.

He wasn't a superhero. He was a guardian.

A warrior of crimson hellfire.

And it was time to strike down evil.

Super Dino mode reawoke inside Trent and he charged headfirst toward Psycho Green.

Moments before they collided he jumped over the green villain and grabbed him by the arms.

"You have to hit him with the Dino Cannon," Trent pleaded.

"Are you insane?" Kira responded, her voice cracking with stress.

"He's gonna break free-" Trent gasped, fighting against the Psycho's intense strength. "Hurry!"

He continued to struggle against Psycho Green, he was secure for the moment but that wouldn't last more than a few seconds.

"If we don't end this now he's going to kill me!" Trent pleaded. "And then he's going to kill everyone else. This has to end. NOW!"

He then watched as the dark reality of the situation dawned on them.

"Aim for his chest," Conner said as they built their cannon.

They nodded and took aim.

By then Trent could feel his hands slipping.

"Hey," he said to the figure he held on to. "I know you're still in there."

"What are you talking about?" The Psycho Ranger asked.

"My evil clone," Trent said. "I know you can hear me from somewhere in that hollow skull." His grip on the villain tightened. "This is for my dad, for Conner, and for Eric."

The blast came flying towards them, shimmering with the combined morphing energy of all three Rangers.

"And this is for me," he whispered. "I hope you burn in hell you bastard."

And they were both enveloped in the light.

* * *

Scorpina danced around the cyborg Titan. His mouth was foaming with frustration as a near constant growl was pushed out his lungs.

"I don't see why you push against the tide of destiny," Goldar said. "Lord Drakkon will rule all. With him, we could have unlimited power."

"As unlimited as he'll allow," She replied. "Anyway, this was never about power. It's about honor I swore my life to Rita Repulsa, and now my only goal is to silence the breath of her assassin." She took a defensive stance, holding her sword out, "And every one of his collaborators."

"At the end of this battle I will be sure to plant your blade in the grass," He grunted.

"And I will leave you here to rot," Scorpina said and charged.

* * *

Skull knew he was out of his league. He jumped in the air as the creature rushed past him. He wasn't a warrior, he was a mole. It had always been that way. With Bulk, he had pretended to be punk, and with Drakkon he had pretended to be a leader. That's all he'd ever been. Just a pretender, constantly shedding his skin anytime he faced trouble.

But he couldn't run from this, and his last mask sat on the Megaship.

He landed on Finster and stabbed his katana in between its shoulder blades.

Finster cried out and began to violently thrash around, throwing Skull in the air and sending him crashing into one of the metal walls.

"Good move," Kimberly said, "Though your form was a little off."

"Thanks…" He muttered. He watched as the other Rangers danced around Finster, colorful streaks in the air occasionally making quick jabs.

Finster roared and knocked all five Rangers out of the air, sending them flying and instantly demorphing.

Skull froze, his weapon was gone, his team was temporarily out of commission. That just left him, and he knew he didn't have the skills to back all of them up.

In essence, they were totally screwed.

"I think I know what to do," Kimberly said. "Your sword easily broke the skin of his back, so that must be his weak spot. "

"So what the plan?" Skull said.

"Well one clean shot might take him down," Kimberly explained.

"I can't help you then," He said with a shrug, "That's all you. You're our best shot."

"I'm not asking you to shoot him, Skull," Kimberly said softly. "I'm asking you to do what you do best, what you did to me for years. Bug him."

Skull couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Yeah…" He said, "I may not be the best shot or the best fighter, but you better believe I know how to be a real thorn in the side."

Skull stretched his back, curled his hands into fists and yelled, "Hey ugly, hope you didn't get your looks from your mom!"

Finster turned towards Skull, his nostrils flaring.

"Because if so, I better cancel my dinner plans!"

The creature formerly known as Finster growled as if it still had enough intelligence in its brain to recognize the insult.

It charged towards Skull as he ran forward.

His boots slapped hard against the metal ground, but it did nothing to mute the monster's heavy breath.

Finster was fast, way faster than Skull could have anticipated.

He thought back to middle school, during track tryouts he had been so excited to get on the team. He practiced for hours, running around his backyard like a politician running from his campaign promises.

But he'd been beaten by Trini Kwan, after everything, after trying as hard as he could.

He still lost when it actually mattered.

And as he felt the heat of Finster eclipse his back he knew that history was about to repeat itself.

Finster jumped down, crashing them both to the ground.

The air was knocked out of Skull's lungs, but he hardly noticed after Finster dig his teeth into Skull's shoulder.

His armor failed, and he felt his flesh tear in the monster's mouth. The pain was so extreme reality itself almost seemed to warp.

He couldn't help but think that dying at that moment would totally blow.

To become the hero he always dreamed of.

Then immediately die.

Yeah. Total Skull move.

But then Finster went limp, and Kimberly pulled its corpse off him.

"Not yet champ," Kimberly said. "I'm not losing any more friends."

"Thanks, Kimmy," Skull muttered, hazy from blood loss.

"I don't really let people call me that," Her helmet flashed away in pink light and revealed a smile, "but I'll let it go this time."

Things were barely there for Skull, but he could swear that their lips touched.

* * *

The roof began to shake as Scorpina and Goldar clashed blades.

Every muscle in the warrior ached and shook, she hasn't felt this exhausted since she battled against Rita Repulsa all those years ago.

Still, she fought on, letting her spirit carry her when her physical strength wavered.

"Look at you," Scorpina said. "You were once a proud Titan. Now you're hardly even alive at all."

"You're taunting will do nothing," he replied.

"Drakkon has taken what you once valued the most. Your heritage."

"I am still Goldar!" The cyborg screamed. "I am still a Titan!" Flames crawled up the warrior's arms. With a roar, Golar knocked the sword from Scorpina's hand and used his other arm to slash at her armor.

She flew back, sparks pouring from her body as her morph failed.

Goldar grinned as he stood over her.

"See what happens when you change face and join those pathetic Rangers?" Goldar asked. "You fall just as easily as they did."

The corner of Scorpina mouth twitched upward as Goldar pulled his arm back to stab her through the heart.

Her own curved blade materialized in her hand and she pushed it through his chest instead.

Her grin bloomed into a devilish smile, not unlike what she wore when under Rita's tutelage.

Sparks and blood poured out of Goldar's chest.

"I may have taken the power of the Ranger's," Scorpina said. "But I didn't sacrifice my true self to do so." She twisted the curved blade.

Blood escaped Goldar's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Not to interrupt your victory," Adam said with his hand on her shoulder. "But we have a bit of problem."

The walls began to shake again, this time accompanied by cracks that ran down them.

"So I'm not exactly an architect," Rocky said, "But I don't think a hodgepodge building like this can handle much stress."

"What about Tommy and Hayley?" Tanya asked.

"We'll try to find them," Kimberly said.

"And we'll see about snagging another copter," Skull said, "It worked the first time after all."

"What about us?" Rocky asked.

"Find Tommy's Rangers," Jenny said, "I'll go with and then we can go to the helicopter bay."

Everyone nodded, and the three teams all headed in separate directions.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr.O parried Drakkon's blade and then threw his fist forward. His gloved knuckles contacted with Drakkon and left a splintering crack across the left side of his helmet.

Drakkon fell back a few steps but then got his footing and charged forward.

He collided into Dr.O and they both slid across the tower. Dr.O felt his head slide past the building and hang down towards the world below.

Drakkon held Saba against the Black Ranger's neck. "The fact you've survived so long only furthers your annoyance to me."

"Only because you can't figure out _why_ ," Dr.O said and kicked the White Ranger back and flipped up.

Drakkon made a sort of snarl and drew his original black blaster, but Dr.O dodged the shots and shot lightning from his own saber that punched Drakkon in the chest and again knocked him backward.

"Let me tell you why," Dr.O said, "Because the moment you began to use the Power for evil it already capped out its potency. You can only unlock the true potential of the Morphing Grid by fighting for the forces of good."

"That's where you're wrong," Drakkon said. In a flash of black fire, a large katana appeared in his hand. "The power of the Grid is maintained by the fight between good and evil. It doesn't matter my side as long as there are fools like you determined to stand against me."

Then, whether from magic he learned from Rita or power he'd taken from Lothor Drakkon summoned a volley of black fire that hit Dr.O and exploded against his helmet.

While he was trying to quickly shake away the pain Drakkon blasted him with several shots from his pistol.

Five small holes in his armor dotted his chest, exposing his burned skin.

Dr.O tried to ignore the searing pain, so acutely hot that it almost felt cold.

He could feel a primal power boiling through his veins. "The Grid may be powered by the struggle of good and evil, but it also quantifies based on numbers. That's why Power Rangers work in teams. Each member strengthens the team's power." Dr.O's form began to shift as he summoned his Super Dino Mode. "While you were conquesting and destroying everyone that crossed your path I was building a network of friends, a web of people of that became a family to me. And all of their power is within me."

Dr.O charged, dodging Drakkon's shots and swung his Brachio Staff into Drakkon's chest.

Drakkon dropped the katana and it disappeared into black wispy flames.

Dr.O moved in for another strike but Drakkon blocked it with Saba, and successfully pulled the staff from 's grip.

Drakkon then swung Saba in an attempt to slash Dr.O's chest, but the Black Ranger kicked the weapon away and then used his finger like claws against Drakkon's chest, pulling more sparks to the ground.

But then, while Dr.O was close Drakkon drew his Dragon Dagger and slashed upwards, hitting Dr.O with enough force to knock him out of Super Dino Mode.

But as Dr.O fell forward he grabbed the pistol at Drakkon's hip and drew it as he jumped back and regained his stance.

"Last chance," Dr.O said, the stolen pistol pointed at Drakkon. "Give up, give me Hayley, and go home."

Drakkon laughed and said, "You almost had me, but you just _had_ to give some heroic speech," He then threw the Dragon Dagger. It hit the barrel of the pistol and split it.

Dr.O then tossed the gun at Drakkon before it exploded and knocked the White Ranger on his back.

"I won't make that mistake again," Dr.O said and grabbed for his Brachio Staff that sat on the ground. He looked down at Drakkon, whose visor had completely shattered.

Dr.O found fear in his adversary's eyes. It pained him to do this to another living being, but it was the only way to make sure he would never hurt anyone else.

He took a deep breath and stabbed the blade downwards.

But Drakkon moved last second and pulled Dr.O's leg out from under him, causing the Ranger to fall onto his back.

Drakkon grabbed Dr.O's own blade as he jumped on top of the Ranger. "If I wanted me dead," Drakkon hissed, "I'd be gone by now."

Dr.O then grabbed Saba, which had fallen a foot away and used it to knock the Brachio Staff from Drakkon's grip.

"What was that about wasting time with speeches?" Dr.O asked as he held the weapon out.

"Be careful with that weapon," Drakkon said, "It isn't meant for you."

Before Dr.O could ask what that meant Saba suddenly shot a laser from its eyes that hit the Black Ranger in the chest and caused him to drop the weapon.

Drakkon then scooped it off the ground and slashed into Dr.O's chest, causing the area of the attack to glow with cracks.

Dr.O scooped his own weapon off the ground just as Drakkon came charging.

The blades clashed again, this time with enough power between them to cause a burst of morphing energy that caused their armor to completely shatter.

Drakkon snarled. "It's about time I end this," he then pushed Dr.O backward with a wave of green energy and resummoned the katana.

But then he stumbled and winced.

He reached behind himself and touched his back, where the wound Hayley had inflicted had since reopened.

"Just surrender," Dr.O said. "Otherwise only one of us leaving."

Drakkon fell to the ground, his fingers scratching the concrete. "I worked for everything… all the pain Lord Zedd put me through. While you had it so easy… I deserve to win. I deserve a happy ending."

Suddenly something sprang from its hiding spot in a nearby crate. It latched it jaw onto Drakkon's neck and bit down.

Dr.O couldn't believe his eyes… because it was a large yellow python.

And Lord Zedd's Z-Staff…

Drakkon rose as the python transformed into its chrome staff. The veins in his face began to bulge and pulse with green energy, as did his eyes. The ground below then began to shake violently as well.

He pulled his Power Morpher off and dropped it to the ground, "I no longer see a use for such a useless artifact," Drakkon muttered as his voice took a rougher tone. "Not with the power I currently have."

Dr.O watched in complete disbelief, Drakkon had so easily taken the Z-Staff as his own.

"Now where was I?" Drakkon asked with his hand on his chin. "Oh, that's right," He smiled as the ground below his feet continued to shake. "I was killing you."

* * *

Hayley tried her hardest to fight against the Red Sentries' firm grip, but he remained firm.

"Why do you guys even listen to that psycho?" She asked. "He doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"Because I've seen what happens to people who disobey him," The Red Sentrie said darkly. "And I like my odds better this way."

In front of them, a Yellow Sentrie had already started the helicopter, and its spinning rotors began to overtake every other sound around them.

As he began to push her inside of the Pteracopter he was suddenly flung back.

And Skull was there.

"Hey, Kimberly!" He called, "Good thing you guys followed us this far."

Kimberly walked over and smiled, "Good job."

"Yeah, no problem," He replied. Then their communicators buzzed.

" _This is Rocky_ ," The voice said in a panicked voice. " _I found the kids but… Trent is in rough shape. We're going to need to get out of here right now._ "

"What about Tommy?" Hayley asked, feeling her stomach drop. "He's still fighting Drakkon!"

"The chopper will be ready," Kimberly said, looking over as Jenny and Richie pulled the unconscious Sentrie out. "Bring them up and Skull will take you out of here."

"Oh no," Skull said. "Is this what I think it is? It better not be!"

Kimberly pulled Skull in and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'll be fine."

"Better be," He replied. "Because I want another when this is over."

Kimberly laughed and turned towards Hayley. "You want to come, don't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything different."

She then hopped out of the helicopter and followed Kimberly and Scorpina.

* * *

Dr.O could feel the magic energy washing over Drakkon's body. It pulsed like a physical heat, beating against his skin.

raised his key and put it into his Morpher.

But Drakkon merely shot a green blast of energy that hit the Morpher and instantly fired it.

"No no no," Drakkon said. "No more fancy suits. This is mono e mono."

"Actually it's _mano a mano_ ," Dr.O said, "But I didn't really take you as the educated type."

Drakkon scowled and shot a blast of green energy at Dr.O that knocked him backward. His head hit the concrete and his ears started to ring.

No Morpher.

An evil version of himself pumped full of magic.

Things weren't looking good.

Drakkon picked up by his shirt and looked right into his eyes.

"This isn't the first time we've battled…" He whispered. "But it will be the last."

At first, didn't understand what he meant, but as he looked into the green glow of his counterpart's eyes it clicked.

He had Zordon's memories.

Drakkon had Lord Zedd's magic.

The both of them were just pawns, stand-ins for a battle that had raged long before Zordon or Zedd existed.

laughed, at first it was a front just to unnerve Drakkon. At first, he was just forcing air out of his lungs and trying to ignore the pain.

But then he actually started laughing. Because ultimately it _was_ funny.

"What's so funny?" Drakkon asked.

"If we're really just continuing the battle of our mentors then I wouldn't be so cocky," said. "Because when was the last time Zedd actually won?"

Drakkon was about to speak a response, but a noise behind him altered his attention.

He scowled and dropped Dr.O to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. "I sent you to the copter."

"I just missed you so much I couldn't sit still," Hayley replied.

"We're here to end you," Scorpina said. "Once and for all."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Well let's just see how well you can handle this!" He shot a bolt of green lightning that hit Scorpina in the chest and knocked her down. Electricity completely shut her down and her body could only spasm as a result.

Kimberly rushed forward, her own blade colliding with the Z-Staff. "I killed your master," She spat, "And I can do the same to you."

"Master?" He asked. "I have no master. I am Lord Drakkon, master of all!"

While the two dueled Hayley ran to the aid of . She lifted him up and they immediately embraced.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Hayley said. "The _real_ you."

"Same," said and pulled her closer.

Kimberly was holding off Lord Drakkon, but just barely. It was clear that even without his morpher he completely outclassed her.

"I have an idea," Hayley said, "But it might be a bit reckless."

"Say no more," said with a smile. "I'm already with you."

"You could have been a fine soldier," Drakkon said.

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "Already heard that one."

"Well, what if I make you an offer?" He asked. "Offer me your allegiance and you can be the general of my army or even my personal bodyguard."

"Bleck," She taunted, "Don't mind me as I throw up!"

"What a shame," He said and blasted her backward.

By then Hayley and were already on the run, feet kicking across the ground as the distance between them and Drakkon's Morpher became less and less.

He frowned, already catching wind of what was going on.

"Ooo party foul," He muttered, "Nobody touches that. He raised his staff at the duo and unleashed another green blast of magic energy.

But Tommy jumped for the Morpher at the same time.

He raised it up, just in time for it to take the force of his attack.

The world ignited with color as the two forces met.

And Drakkon's coin split in two.

In a moment of clarity, grabbed one of the coins. Hayley grabbed the other.

And they both transformed.

Lord Drakkon frowned at the two Rangers standing before him.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked, "Don't think I look good in green?"

couldn't help but grin. It seemed that the blast had separated Drakkon's powers.

Giving Hayley the Green Ranger, and him the White Ranger.

felt the familiar weight of Saba in his hand and had to admit he missed it.

"Cute trick," Lord Drakkon said, "But it won't be enough to stop me!"

He unleashed a wave of green energy, which the two Rangers took head-on.

"You've caused us all unbelievable pain," Hayley said and tightened her grip around the Dragon Dagger. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with any of it."

Lord Drakkon began to channel more energy, a pool of green magic formed around his feet. "I was hoping you'd be civil. I was hoping we could be together. That we could raise our son like a real family." His green eyes flared with pain. "I was hoping I could give my son the childhood I never got. But it seems that you've made your choice. And your ashes will be the only testament to the former possibility!"

The concrete under their feet began to splinter. And the building began to physically rise as the portal above their head grew to accompany it.

He took a step towards them, every exposed vein bulged with green energy, and every step destabilized the building further.

"I'm going to slaughter every last one of you and return to my throne. There I will rally my troops and turn _this_ world into my next great campaign. Then every reality, everywhere, and everywhen!"

"You won't make it that far," Hayley said. "You've already destabilized both dimensions beyond anything they've ever seen. You'll just destroy them both."

"Then I'll simply mend a new one!" Lord Drakkon howled as red lightning tore across the sky.

Drakkon was so distracted by the two Rangers in front of him he didn't see Kimberly charging.

She let out a primal scream and stabbed her blade into his side.

" _Foolish little girl!"_ He roared and shot her backward again, this time knocking her armor away.

Thankfully that was just the diversion they needed, and Hayley and both jumped for Lord Drakkon.

The warlord summoned a shield of green magic, but the two Ranger's pierced through it like needles through a balloon.

They both sparkled with their respective colors, two stars heading towards a black hole.

And they both struck at once, cutting into his flesh simultaneously.

They both instantly demorphed as Lord Drakkon screamed out in pain.

He fell to his knees, dropping his Z-Staff.

Blood poured out of all of his wounds, pooling around him.

But the building continued to rise, and the giant red portal over their heads seemed immense.

Just then a helicopter rose from the floor below them.

"Come on, and get in!" Rocky exclaimed.

Hayley rushed to get Scorpina and Kimberly.

While looked down at his counterpart.

"Leave me," Drakkon said. "Save me the speech."

"I wasn't going to offer you a way out," said darkly. "I was going to finish the job." He turned around. "But you aren't worth the blood on my hands."

He then got onto the helicopter and it flew away.

Thomas Oliver then watched from afar as the building crumbled into a bright explosion of light, and the portal itself destabilized and erupted. Leaving a setting sun and a pale sky.


	13. Chapter 13

_Nobody really knows whether they themselves are "good" or "bad". You can't measure someone's alliance, nor can you find a chart to determine it._

"Come on!" Kira screamed as they flew towards the nearest hospital. "Trent! I'm serious!" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Don't die!"

The White Ranger looked at her and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." He then looked over at Conner. "Please… take care of her."

His grip tightened on Kira's hand.

And then went completely limp.

 _Heroes are all philosophy and ideology._

 _A promise._

 _A promise to be better._

The people of Reefside had Jason, Zack, Tori, Andros, and Wes tied up. Some of them clung to what was left of their morphed form, others were bare.

The man in the suit smiled widely as he condemned them all to death, and everyone cheered.

But then a figure jumped out a helicopter that hovered just high enough to avoid fire.

The fall would have normally killed someone.

But not a Ranger.

The White Ranger, Tommy Oliver, stood in front of the man. His weapon raised. "Lord Drakkon is dead. This is over."

The man growled and charged, his body changing to reveal he was actually just a Putty Patroller.

Tommy easily cut him down.

Then Tommy turned to the crowd, all of whom were so shocked that they forgot about their own weapons.

"Give me my friends and we'll never step a foot in Reefside again." He said stern and cold, the tone of a father who had just lost his son.

And nobody objected.

 _Often both sides struggle with the ideology that there are even sides, to begin with. Heroes often question the weight of their decisions, just as often as those they oppose._

 _The truth is, everyone is a hero in their own light._

 _Everybody has a heart, just some are clouded._

 _That doesn't mean the struggle shouldn't continue, because if given a platform the misguided will spread, and mayhem will follow._

 _True heroes aren't those that oppose villains, but those that oppose suffrage, and those that seek to enlighten._

 **Four months later…**

Kimberly, Scorpina, the three former Sentries, and the Thunder Rangers all stood anxiously around Hayley.

"Is it almost done?" Fred asked.

"Patience, young Padawan," Skull said.

"Says you," Fred shot back, "We've been Rangers longer than you!"

"Not by much," Skull replied. "Plus I'm still your senior."

"Come on," Kimberly said and put her arm around Skull, "I told you to stop fighting with the kids."

"Because you find it far too adorable," He replied.

"No I find it _annoying_ ," She said, "You're the adult. Act like it."

"Hey," He said with a shrug, "It's not like I had a whole lot of time to _be_ a kid."

"You know," Tommy said, "You guys don't have to do this. Wes found us a place over in Angel Grove, he could probably help you out too. Even get you new names."

"Don't get me wrong, I like warm showers and McDonald's as much as the next guy," Skull said. "and our world might be a wreck, but it's still our world."

"Besides," Matt said, "Our battle isn't over yet. We still have the United Alliance of Evil to worry about."

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I knew you were going to say that. Which is why I have these." He then showed them all six Power Morphers Hayley had constructed.

Skull, Richie, and Jenny each excitedly took their Morphers.

"I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of the other three," Tommy said.

"Thanks, dude," Skull said, "But what about you guys?"

Tommy smiled and looked down at the Tiger Coin. "We'll be fine."

"Alright," Hayley said, "We should be good to go."

"Wait!" Conner said as he used his super speed to jump into the garage Hayley used as a makeshift workshop. He then looked around and smiled, "Give it a second."

Moments later Kira and Ethan came down.

Kira rushed over to Kimberly and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks for saving me, and not just killing me," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," Kimberly said, "I think it worked out for the best anyway."

"Hey Maria," Ethan said, "I'm really glad you pulled through okay, I was really worried about you."

"Yeah," She said, "Me too."

Ethan seemed taken aback by the coldness in her voice, but ignored it as to not upset the mood the room.

Kimberly then turned to Tommy, "Thank you. We wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

"Don't thank me yet," He replied. "We don't know if Drakkon really died…"

"I don't think anyone could have survived that building exploding," Skull said, "But even if he _did_ we took him down once, we know we can do it again."

"There's going to be a plethora of challenges ahead," Jenny said, "But the worst of it is over, and we can start to make strides towards making everything in our world right again."

"That's the spirit," Conner said, "No more tears, just moving forward."

Kimberly hugged Tommy Oliver, the man who both ruined her life and saved it between two separate worlds.

The green glow of the invisiportal filled the entire room, and even Conner was silenced as they all disappeared from sight.

The portal closed and still, nobody knew what to say.

* * *

 **Three Years Later…**

The three of them all arrived at 's house the night after they beat Thrax.

He answered the door with a smile on his face, and a young boy at his hip.

"Hey guys," Tommy said, "I saw the fight on the news. Good job."

Kira beamed, "Yeah, I bet you were a little jealous."

He just shrugged, "I'm sure I'll catch you at the next reunion."

He then looked over at Tori, "How does it feel to get your powers back?"

"Pretty good," She admitted, "Though not nearly as invigorating as the Zeo powers were."

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Hayley asked from the living room. "Come in!"

They all stepped into the house Tommy and Hayley shared.

The last to walk in received a warm embrace from.

"Did you make sure Kira stayed on task?" He asked.

Adam Park just shrugged, "I tried my best, but I kinda just felt like a substitute teacher, not a real replacement."

"Well you only get one Dr.O in your life," Kira joked as she dropped down onto the sofa.

"This is Jace," Tommy said, gesturing towards the shy child. On the birth certificate Tommy was labeled as the father, and biologically that would be correct.

But the details were much more complicated than that.

After Tommy had learned the disturbing origin of Jace he had decided with Hayley that they had two options.

Terminate the pregnancy and avoid any potential dangers involved.

Or they could give the child a chance, and play everything else by ear.

After seeing so much death the decision came fairly easy.

As Kira picked up Jace and set him on her lap Tommy couldn't help but break into a smile. He might have been born from a horrible situation, but he was so perfect.

On one end he wouldn't have felt any remorse if Hayley had taken the other path but on the other…

He was genuinely happy everything worked out the way it did.

Hayley wondered back into the room and sat next to Tommy. They each wore wedding bands, but that was more out of a formality. Hayley's family would have excommunicated her for having a child out of wedlock, so the two of them quickly got married to prevent any suspicion.

Neither of them really minded it, after all, they were best friends.

And maybe something more… sometimes Tommy wasn't sure if their situation had blossomed some sort of genuine love.

Then again friendship itself was full of love.

Tommy looked hard at the boy who had become his son. Jason Trent Oliver, or Jace for short. He couldn't help but think back to something Drakkon had said.

 _I was hoping I could give my son the childhood I never got._

In that regard, Tommy supposed Drakkon had won, even just a little bit.

But he was okay with that. Because things weren't always about winning or losing.

And he'd gladly take the loss for what he got.

"So I didn't want to weight down the good mood," Adam said as he locked eyes with Tommy, "But I've been thinking… after what just happened with Thrax, and what happened with Drakkon a few years ago. I don't think one team of Rangers is enough to handle those kinds of threats."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" He asked.

"An organization of past Rangers," Adam said, "I've already talked to Wes, and he's interested so we have the funding."

Tommy perked up, "What do you need me for?"

"Because you're Tommy freaking Oliver!" Adam said. "Now this won't be anything big, just a sort of network of past Rangers, just to watch over things while the newbies do their thing. And when they're done with their year or so of service we can ask them to merge into our group. We don't want to force anyone who doesn't want to join up."

Tommy grinned, "I think I like where this is going."

"I'm fine with it," Hayley said, looking very much like a nervous wife, "As long as it doesn't cause too many disruptions."

"It'll be fine," Tommy said, "We'll just be the safety net in case something goes over the current Ranger's heads."

"That's what you say now," She replied, "But being a Ranger is practically in your D.N.A."

Tommy just smiled, "Yeah, but now I've got a family to come home to." Tommy then shook Adam's hand. "I'm on board all the way. Just call me when something comes up."

Hayley sighed as most of the guests filed out. Laughs were had, and that was good. God knows the amount of stress Tommy was dealing with.

But she couldn't shake the stirring of anxiety in her chest.

She thought back to Kat, and how she had fled across the galaxy to keep her kid away from his legacy. The Ranger life was dangerous, and every day that Tommy stayed around was another day that Jace was in potential danger.

She had thought she's escaped that fate, but it seemed that trouble would always find its way to the door of Thomas Oliver.

She hadn't told him about Kat. It wasn't really her place. That was between them and it would be intrusive to intervene.

On top of that, deep down she was actually kind of jealous that she'd escaped…

Still, she was satisfied with the way things turned out.

Mostly…

"So," Tommy said to Kira, "You ready?"

"Yeah," She replied, "Conner is bringing Ethan down and they'll be there soon.

"Alright," Tommy said, "Let's go."

* * *

By the time they arrived the stars were already overhead. The moon was wide and full, sending rays of light down at the group.

In front of them was a gravestone that read: **Trent Mercer**.

Out of all that they'd lost this was the thing that hurt the most.

"He shouldn't be dead…" Kira said, "He should be writing comic books… making art…" She broke into a sob and Conner grabbed her hand.

"He knew what was coming," Conner said, "And he gave his life to protect us."

"That's why we have to keep going," Ethan said, "Otherwise his sacrifice would be for nothing."

Tommy nodded, "That's right."

Hayley could see that Tommy wanted to bring up what Adam had talked to him about. She could see him struggle just to keep his mouth shut.

She couldn't help but feel a radiating joy. Sure, Kira might tell Conner or Ethan, but Tommy had opted out.

It was like he was letting them go, setting the young adults up to follow their own destiny.

Hayley grabbed his hand. "I really don't want to leave Jace alone too long. I mean he's sleeping, but I want someone there if he wakes up."

"No problem," Tommy said with a distant look in his eyes. "Let's go home, and leave the kids here alone."

The three all offered their goodbyes, Ethan a handshake and Conner and Kira hugs.

Then he turned towards his car and got into the passenger seat.

"They'll do good," Tommy said with his head back. "All of them, whether they stay Rangers or not. They're going to be just fine."

Hayley just smiled and touched Tommy's leg, "Well, of course, they will. They had a pretty good teacher."

 **A/N: Well here we are my friends. The end to this lengthy tale. When I started this I had no idea it would take me TWO YEARS to finish. But it's been a lot of fun, and I hope you all have had fun too :)**

 **Please write a review, let me know what you think. And if you're craving more from me check out the Mega Journey. Who knows, maybe some familiar characters will make their way over there ;)**


End file.
